


Validating Victories

by wr8tur



Series: CORROBORATING CONQUESTS [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena deserves better, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Major Lena Luthor/Kara Danvers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wr8tur/pseuds/wr8tur
Summary: Lena's won Kara's heart but the war is far from over and Kara shows Lena what it means to have her love. Or How Kara finds out what it means to owned by Lena Luthor. Or How Kara fights for Lena against the SuperCrew and Lena's past affiliations. Part two of CORROBORATING CONQUESTS





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!

A familiar aroma invades her senses. She's grown used to walking into the condo and having it smell of food seeing as she now has a full-grown Kryptonian's appetite that must be sustained.

Of course there were times before Kara when she cooked but that had been few and far in between.

There had always been a gap, instances at L Corp that had her ordering take out which she ate at the office, ensuring that when she returned whatever trace of a home cooked meal would have faded into the wind.

Now, the scent of sustenance is persistent but she doesn't mind if the fragrance of pot stickers lingers in the halls.

They serve as a reminder that Kara's waiting just for her.

Like she has been the past few weeks since their encounter with Alex. To avoid any future interruptions, they've followed through with their agreement and now spend their nights enjoying amorous physical activities followed by mornings wrapped in each other's embrace at the privacy of Lena's heavily guarded high rise condominium.

Lena doesn't take too kindly to disruption because she loves taking the time to properly trail her appreciation across Kara's toned physique.

She barely tolerates the Super Emergencies and makes a point to demonstrate her frustration when Kara returns from whatever crisis Kryptonian intervention had been needed. But the heroine doesn't fault her for her reaction because she understands it all too well.

Kara hates that she has to fly away when there's desire pooling in her core, hates when she has to stop while she's returning the favor and exploring Lena's lithe, slender frame.

Still they manage to find time to be consumed with their desires.

The privacy and space are greatly appreciated because Kara's proven to be rather vocal and Lena's not far behind with her own groans of encouragement.

Of course, it isn't all passionate sexual encounters and bedroom romps. Lena still takes the time to manage surprises for Kara just like Kara takes the time to drop in to see Lena, especially on the CEO's more hectic workdays. Because even though Lena has Kara, she still has to romance the blonde so she can maintain ownership and Kara's been more demonstrative about loving Lena.

"What's all this?" Lena asks as she enters her dining room.

She finds all her favorite foods sprawled out on the table, along with a bottle of her favorite vintage, and Kara looking so utterly happy that Lena's there.

"Well, you had that conference call with the L Corp London department today." Kara smiles face full of concern and understanding as she welcomes Lena with a kiss. "I figured you'd need to unwind after dealing with those prissy doofuses." and Lena chuckles, completely taken by the fact that the Kryptonian's insults are still equal to that of a student at a grade school level. "So how did it go?" she asks as she pours Lena a glass of wine.

"Old men telling me I haven't been doing enough even though our numbers are showing that we are faring better than Wayne Enterprises this quarter." the same as always.

"Well wait until that prototype generator of yours hits the public." Kara remarks as she sets the wine glass down, gesturing for Lena to sit. "You'll really blow Wayne out of the water then! How much sooner?" the businesswoman places her coat and purse on the empty chair before taking a seat.

"There are still some kinks to work out." she admits, knowing their conversation is off record because she's speaking to Kara Zor-El her lover, not Kara Danvers the reporter.

"Still having trouble with the mods?" Kara's been really diligent and attentive to Lena.

"Yes but I don't want to bore you with the details."

"I promise I won't be bored." because Lena listens to her ravings about Snapper Carr and his constant diatribes about everything and anything.

This whole thing is foreign, this level of domesticity that Kara's steering their relationship toward. She knows how to wine and dine her prey, knows how to charm people into her bed, but sex isn't enough to keep one Kryptonian satiated. Kara's a being fueled by love. Lena's always known and that's why she's learning to adapt. Besides, she finds she doesn't really mind sharing tidbits about her day because she actually likes hearing how Kara fared with hers.

And it's useless to fight seeing as Kara is determined to show Lena what it means to have her love.

"I'm just altering the specs a little." she offers and Kara hangs onto her every word. It means a lot to the Kryptonian that she's willing to share, even if it's just the little tidbits about her day. "I should be able create a self-sustaining generator within the next two weeks." she responds.

"Just in time for the expo next month." Kara remarks as she begins to put salad on Lena's empty plate.

"That's the plan." the CEO just sits and lets the bubbly blonde dote on her, filling her platter with different dishes. "And how did you fare today?" she asks as she pushes her fork into her mushroom ravioli.

"Same old." Kara replies with a small shrug. "Snapper correcting my spelling, yelling at me to do some fluff piece on the Children's Hospital." Kara's brows crinkles as she thinks of what else she's done. "Oh, I stopped a drunk driver from running over this dog walker this afternoon." she smiles. "The woman had the cutest little husky puppy."

Kara continues the conversation with Lena content to listen as they finish their meal. The blonde clears the table as the raven haired businesswoman drinks her wine, watching as Kara walks toward the kitchen.

The Kryptonian's closing the dishwasher as the CEO comes up behind her, placing her glass on the counter.

"I think I'm ready for desert." Lena whispers huskily in Kara's ear.

Lena presses her front against Kara's back, her arms trapping her willing prey in between. The raven haired woman presses her lips against the shell of the Kryptonian's ear.

She doesn't have to look to know Kara's wearing her necklace. It's an unspoken rule when they're in the confines of their condo or just alone together really. And though they haven't spoken about it, Lena feels it's appropriate to name it their place seeing as Kara spends more time here with her than at her own apartment.

The blonde turns and meets Lena's welcoming mouth, parting her lips to allow the passage of the CEO's tongue.

"Lena," Kara gasps as her Lena lifts her onto the marble countertop.

And every surface of the condo and Lena's office can attest to the fact that Kara is helpless to resist the raven haired seductress's advances.

"Tell me what you want." she coaxes as runs her lips along Kara's neck.

"You," she hisses when she feels her earlobe between Lena's teeth, tugging gently with purpose, and want just floods her entire being. "Inside." Kara can't bring herself to be embarrassed at being a journalist who's at a complete loss of words when Lena's sucking on her neckline.

"Which part of me?" she enjoys the effect she has on Kara's mental faculties, the way she renders her inarticulate with her mouth.

"Your tongue." Kara manages and Lena's more than happy to oblige as her mouth trails down the Kryptonian's muscular yet still feminine form. She isn't surprised to find that Kara's not wearing panties under her dress. Yet another unspoken rule in their household since the need always seems to arise and Lena can't manage to control herself, managing to tear more than a handful of the blonde's undergarments. "Shit," Kara breathes as she feels the older woman's breath against her inner thigh and Lena takes pride that the only time Kara curses like a sailor is whenever they're in the throes of passion. "Lena." she moans, loud and reverent, as she reaches her peak.

"Thank you." Lena murmurs as Kara comes down from her high.

Because Kara cares enough to memorize her schedule and enact countermeasures after anticipating her trying day.

"I'm pretty sure I should be thanking you." Kara replies, throat thick with desire, eyes still glazed over with want. "In fact I'll be showing you my gratitude as soon as I can move the lower half of my body again." her lower extremities feel like jelly. "Rao, I really had no idea that it would feel like this..." and Lena's never failed to blow her mind every time. "That I could ever feel so satisfied."

"Attribute it to the company and not the activity." Lena advises, an edge of possessiveness evident in her tone. "Because I guarantee no one will be able to make you come like I can." and Kara thrums in anticipation, knowing Lena's about to prove herself again.

"Did I ever tell you I think it's really hot when you get really possessive?" she smiles, a smile Lena realizes is meant just for her.

"Not with those lips." Lena murmurs as her hand slides between Kara's legs and the Kryptonian gasps as the older woman coats her fingers with the blonde's approval. "So fucking beautiful." she'll never tire of seeing Kara, breathless, wanton with desire, and completely at the mercy of her fingertips.

Somehow they manage to find their way to the bed, where Lena's caught in the arms of a very exhausted yet completely sated Kryptonian.

"Hey Lena," Kara murmurs against her collar.

"Hmm," Lena continues to run her fingers through golden tresses, admiring the marks she's left across the Kryptonian's skin for she knows they'll fade once Kara takes off the necklace in the morning.

"I love you." she whispers before sleep takes her completely.

It's another ritual Kara's begun since their first night together. She never fails to tell Lena, to remind the Luthor of the depth of her sentiments.

It furthers Lena's drive to secure her place in Kara's heart.

Because just as she has become Kara's constant, the presence the younger woman can always turn to, Kara with her encouraging smile and comforting touches has become hers.

And Lena will stop at nothing to ensure that her claim around Kara's entire being remains steadfast and indestructible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh…. I swore I wasn't going to write until I got to at least Chapter 10 of Surrendering Secrets but damn it, I need a band aid again!
> 
> You might want to skip the rant snippet I have since it's offensive and downright attacks a character you might love but I won't name outright here on this snippet.
> 
> RANT TIME SNIPPET
> 
> I think the intention for the inclusion of a certain character was that it would push Kara to see the worst in herself so that she and the audience will realize she has faults and is far from perfect.
> 
> But I feel like the reason it doesn't work is because it feels like they are attacking her, whom she is at her core, and not simply challenging her beliefs and ideals. They are putting her down and it feels as though it's so they can justify how cowardly and self centered they are and I find it hard to sympathize with the words of someone who really has no moral standing to be teaching a lesson seeing as it is coming from a petulant and narcissistic need to be right and superior than Kara rather than an actual helpful approach.
> 
> As opposed to a certain other character who challenges not out of spite but out of a desire to educate. And maybe yes, they are looking for sympathizers to their cause but their opposition mainly stems from intellectual differences and not solely emotional. This character managed to engage Kara's mind by offering different views about the bad aliens and bad people. This character is teaching Kara that there are sides to every story, they are showing a different path/view than the one Kara knows, they are encouraging her to dig deep and think about things from another person's perspective.
> 
> If that isn't character growth, I don't know what is!
> 
> RANT SNIPPET DONE
> 
> FULL RANT TIME HAS BEEN POSTED ON TUMBLR.
> 
> WARNING IT IS SUPER FREAKING LONG. I WOULD BE SURPRISED ANY ONE WILL ACTUALLY READ THE WHOLE THING.
> 
> I actually got one because I don't know where else to post my rants. I'm worried that my rant will take away focus on my fics, especially my long ass ravings about my current disappointment with the show.
> 
> This way, no one's going have to suffer through it if they don't want to.
> 
> Plus, my latest rant is going to offend fans of the show so probably best for readers to skip it….
> 
> With that in mind I'm sorry for the readers I've offended. Other shippers are entitled to feel like the match is right even though some of us don't feel the same. I won't blame you if you stop reading all my fanfics after this. I would hate it if you did, but I would understand.
> 
> And feel free to express your opinion and offer opposition in a healthy and constructive manner. I like hearing different perspectives.
> 
> In regards to the story, I promise the sex scenes won't be completely gratuitous. There's a semblance of plot and character development. At least I hope there will be…
> 
> Thank you all for the love for Winning Ways! I read all your replies and my heart is bursting with joy at how well received it was!
> 
> Anyway, what do you think so far of this sequel?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's that time again...

Lena's being shown the back way of the courthouse, away from the prying paparazzi. The D.A. had asked her to stay behind after they'd been dismissed and she'd agreed to avoid the media circus outside. They thanked her for her testimony and reassured her that she'd done well. The raven haired genius just nodded along because she knows it'll help strengthen the case against Lillian.

She also knows jail won't really help keep Lillian's hands clean.

Lex has proven that prison doesn't keep the monster at bay. But it'll only help Lena in the long run, knowing where her enemies are, instead of worrying about where they're hiding and where they'd strike next.

She exits the building. The police escorts and the D.A. remain inside because she's fulfilled her duty. They no longer care if she's a target in Lillian and Lex Luthor's sights but there's at least one person in this world who cares about her because Kara's waiting for her along the path with a smile on her face.

"I can't believe you're still here." she breathes and Kara knows she isn't just talking about the fact that the reported waited for her outside the courtroom.

Kara's been so adamant about being by her side since the trial began. Even before it had been announced that she'd be testifying, the Kryptonian's practically refused to leave her alone for more than an hour. She takes her breaks to check Lena's perimeter and even opts to work by the dark haired woman's side, whether it be at home or L Corp's CEO's office.

To Lena's surprise, she doesn't find Kara's presence stifling. She isn't used to someone fussing, someone caring, but Kara manages to pacify Lena with her effervescence.

"Of course I am." Kara doesn't take any offense as she holds up a white paper bag and really Lena should have expected it but years have taught her otherwise and somehow Kara knows this. "You haven't eaten anything since breakfast so I brought you donuts, I mean I know it's not exactly good for you but I thought you could use some fried sugary goodness in your life, plus it's the only place close to the courthouse." Lena cocks her head to the side, observing the very thoughtful blonde. "You eat donuts right?" she's wracking her brain trying to remember the last time they've ever partaken in the circular confection.

"Well…I am human." Lena saunters, taking the bag from the taller woman's hand, and linking their elbows together.

While Kara wants nothing more than to wrap her arms around Lena, hold her and never let go, she knows doing so where about fifty reporters with cameras are probably lurking around is definitely a bad idea. Lena just testified against her mother and doesn't need to worry about their relationship being exposed to the masses just yet.

"How are you holding up?" Kara asks instead.

"The headlines haven't been all that creative really." she remarks as she takes a piece off her donut. "Ungrateful daughter, bitch," the first things that come off the top of her head. "Nothing I haven't been called before really." her skin is more invulnerable than Kara's when it comes to handling insults seeing as she's dealt with them the majority of her life. "Though heroine is new." she has Kara to thank for that.

"And how do you feel now that you've testified?" she ventures carefully because Lena doesn't like to talk about these kinds of things.

"I only told the truth." the CEO asserts.

"I know but it couldn't have been easy." Lena thankfully never gets mad when she prods, the CEO just redirects the conversation far away from the topic of her feelings.

"Dealing with a Luthor never is." she recognizes how difficult this must be.

The businesswoman knows Kara's trying so hard to show her that she's here, willing to listen to whatever emotion's are running through Lena's mind, willing to understand Lena's thought process, and the CEO appreciates her kind heart and good intentions.

But there's a divide between them still, one Lena can't easily tear down.

Her unwillingness to comment further is apparent in the way her jaw clenches obstinately, free of anger and annoyance, but filled with resolve as she keeps her truths at bay. Kara realizes that there's so much she doesn't know about Lena and she desperately wants to change this because wants to know it all.

She wants to know everything about Lena.

They reach the parking lot and head straight for the CEO's car. She's about to release Kara from her hold so they can enter the car together but the blonde keeps their elbows locked.

"How about I drive?" the Kryptonian offers.

Lena's brow curves upward, regarding the blonde with curiosity and a hint of amusement. She slips her arm from the reporter's hold and heads over to the passenger door, smirking when she sees Kara leap in victory from the corner of her eye before hurrying over to the driver side and starting the car before Lena can change her mind.

She drives them away from the courthouse, through the freeway, completely missing the usual exit. Lena turns toward the blonde, brows furrowed with curiosity.

"This isn't the way to Catco." this wasn't even the way to L Corp.

"We're not going to back." Kara knows it's impossible to convince Lena not to head back to the office unless she can entice her, offer an alternative. "I would like to spend today with you."

"I really don't need to be babysat." Lena doesn't want her pity.

"I know." Kara replies softly. "But it would make me feel better it if you take the rest of the day off." the businesswoman won't take time off for herself so the reporter's put it upon herself to help Lena. "I just want to be with you, Lena." and the compassion in her tone settles in Lena's bones.

"Won't Snapper be angry?" it's a copout but she doesn't want to give in so easily.

"He's always angry but I already called and said I wasn't coming in today." because she's planned a day just for her and Lena and the CEO should have known better than to let her drive. "I also called Jess and told her you weren't going to be in." she looks at the businesswoman, guilt written all over her features. Lena's brow shoots upward in a curve but can't help but feel a little proud that Kara's pulling out the big guns. "Please?" she's pouting now and it's an abuse of her power, she knows. But it's the only way the CEO will say yes. "For me?"

And Lena should hate that she's being ambushed but she can't bring herself to be even the least bit annoyed.

It seems the Kryptonian's taking full advantage of her promise to make Kara her priority. Meaning, she must put the blonde's wishes before her own. Perhaps she should have been explicit, told Kara that she means placing the Kryptonian's carnal desires above her own but it's too late to take back her words.

Besides, Kara means well.

"Where are we going?" and she can't help but smile because Kara's floating in her seat with glee.

Kara says nothing, smiling reassuringly, before turning her focus back on the road. Lena sighs as she threads their fingers together. She figures out eventually as they pass through the freeway signs that Kara's taking them to the beach, to National City Pier to be exact.

"I might have put in a bag in the trunk filled with some clothes." Kara remarks as she takes her seatbelt off. "So you could be more comfortable."

Her attire and her killer heels aren't really appropriate casual attire so the raven haired beauty doesn't protest. She follows Kara's lead and steps out of the car, watching as the reporter fishes a small bag from the trunk of her car.

She opens the bag and begins to inspect her outfit, her favorite pair of black jeans, a red tank, a black and grey flannel shirt, some socks, sensible shoes, and even the case for her favorite aviator sunglasses. It seems Kara's thought of everything. Lena reaches behind her, pulls on the zipper of her dress, and the Kryptonian rushes to place a hand on her wrist to halt her movements.

"What are you doing?" Kara questions, appalled by the fact that Lena seems it's okay to change out in the open.

"Changing." she says as a matter of fact.

"Wouldn't it be better if you did that in the car?" she suggests, her hand gesturing to the very spacious backseat of the CEO's luxury sedan.

"Being at the beach in my underwear is equivalent to being in a bikini." she argues, not really seeing a big deal with her displaying her matching lace underwear out in public. She's never been shy about her body because, as Kara knows, she doesn't have any reason to be embarrassed by her slender yet curvaceous frame and her ample breasts. "Besides, it's nothing you haven't seen before." Lena sends her a suggestive wink.

"Well I would appreciate it if the rest of the pier didn't to see you." it seems the Kryptonian too has a possessive streak, one that surprises Kara and excites Lena. "I'd prefer it if you keep all that just for my eyes." Lena's perfect brow arches upward. "I don't think you'd like it very much if I changed out here in front of all these gawking eyes." Lena's eyes narrow dangerously at the mere thought.

"No one else can peruse what's mine." she expresses.

"Well I'm glad that's settled." Kara opens the backseat door and Lena throws the change of clothing onto the leather cushions, before sliding inside.

Kara tries to close the door but Lena stops her.

"It occurs to me that there's enough room in here for the both of us to change." there's a mischievous gleam in her eyes, one that Kara's grown addicted to.

"I don't really need to change." Kara counters because her outfit is not as formal as Lena's attire. "And I think we both know we won't be getting out of the car any time soon if I climb in there with you." she knows how quickly and unavoidable it is for the pair of them to succumb to their passion for one another.

"If we're playing hooky like a pair of wayward teens today we might as well perform the expected adolescent acts." Kara's mouth opens and closes as she thinks of proper rebuttal.

"I'm winning you the biggest stuffed animal there is after." the Kryptonian professes.

Lena smirks, knowing she's won the argument, as she drags her inside. The Kryptonian closes the door behind her as she positions herself on top of the businesswoman before their lips meet in a bruising kiss and pretty soon Kara feels Lena's hand in her pocket as the smaller woman fishes for her lead pouch.

She feels Lena's hands snake across her neck, hears the seal clasp, the metal cold against her skin, before all she can feel is the heat of the businesswoman's mouth on the shell of her ear.

And Kara lets Lena drown herself in her desire as the businesswoman unbuttons her khakis because she knows the CEO doesn't want to communicate with words. Lena's a creature of action and isn't the type to believe that words will ever be enough. She doesn't believe talking will solve her dilemmas so she chooses to swallow her troubles down using whatever means she can.

So if the woman she loves wants to distract herself and thank Kara for her thoughtful gestures by slipping her talented fingers beneath the waistband of Kara's panties, the Kryptonian won't stop her.

She'll gladly participate in the diversions and welcome whatever activity Lena wishes to perform. Kara will provide help in whatever way she can. Besides she's powerless every time those Kryptonite eyes look her way. Lena only manages to prove Kara's point when they spend the next hour in the backseat of the CEO's car and the blonde can see the bite marks she made on her hand to keep herself from screaming every time she feels Lena curl her fingers inside of her.

Kara lets Lena claim her, over and over again. She lets the raven haired woman continue to leave her marks underneath her impenetrable skin and she knows it'll be impossible to ever carve her out.

Because Lena's a part of Kara.

One that she's still learning to understand but Kara is more than willing to discover every facet of her owner because she feels, in every indestructible cell of her Kryptonian body, that Lena Luthor deserves nothing less than her complete concern, her tender touch, and most importantly her unconditional and unyielding love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope not to disappoint with the characterizations of Lena and Kara in this sequel. Like I said, I hadn't really planned on making a sequel but the Luthor's episode just struck a chord that I felt I had to continue their story.
> 
> And there seems to be a lot of sex going on right now but I'm hoping it's not coming off as completely gratuitous.
> 
> RANT TIME SNIPPETS
> 
> I feel like the episode could have gone better if Kara had been the one to notice that Jeremiah was being shifty rather than Mon-El. That way it could have really brought more attention to the sisters and their dynamic. Rather than Alex thinking it's because Kara wants to stand by her man, Alex could have thought Kara was jealous that she finally has things that Kara wants, a complete family and a loving supportive and understanding partner, maybe even bring up the fact that Kara doesn't really know Jeremiah since they only spent a year together, and the tension could extend to the next episode rather than "oh Mon-El is no longer a frat boy dudebro and he's so intuitive" drivel that they're trying to push.
> 
> If they had gone that route and Mon stood by Kara, helped Kara when no one else would, I would have actually grown to respect him.
> 
> 0000
> 
> He can't back up his mistakes by using the "I'm from a different planet card" every time he makes an error anymore because that's basically what's been done since the beginning of the season. Now it just feels like he's choosing to make the wrong move because he knows he'll be forgiven for it in the end.
> 
> RANT TIME SNIPPET DONE
> 
> Check it out on tumblr for the full rant. I warn that it's long as f*ck. Also, don't feel obligated, but check out my author page to view my other series if you're not already reading the Adult Aspirations series!
> 
> wr8tur. tumblr .com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who watched last night's episode?

"I'm sorry." Kara doesn't know what else to say and hates that she doesn't know how to comfort the woman she loves.

Because Lena's too used to compartmentalizing her emotions and too adept at convincing herself that her feelings are trivial and Kara's an idiot because she had to open her mouth and give advice on matters she can't possibly understand.

True her own parents hadn't been ideal, one a xenophobe with no problem committing genocide in the name of Krypton and the other a manipulative magistrate who sent her own sister to jail by baiting her daughter, but Kara knows she had a place in their heart. They loved her in their own way, as much as Krypton's customs would allow, and perhaps that's what prompted her to tell Lena to see her mother after hearing from Jess that Lillian's lawyers called 12 times.

Lillian Luthor showed up on the CEO's phone sheet 12 times asking for Lena to visit her and Kara hoped it would help them settle their distances. The CEO went because Kara had reminded her that she's spent most of her life wishing to talk to people who aren't there anymore.

This is her fault.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Lena replies, automatically because she's used to Kara accepting fault especially when she shouldn't, as tumultuous kryptonite eyes turn to face solicitous baby blues.

"I told you to go." the Kryptonian reminds.

"Kara, you should know by now that you can't make me do anything I don't want to do." It had been a mere suggestion because the benevolent blonde thought it would help Lena at least attain closure.

All it did was open a shit storm that Lena has to sift through.

Lena, who has done nothing but offer her kindness and affection and everything she wants and more. Lena who offers her the world but most importantly, Lena who's offered herself to Kara in ways that the reporter's certain she never has before.

Kara pushes her guilt aside because this moment isn't about her idiocy. It's about Lena who just found out that she's a true Luthor.

Lionel Luthor was Lena's biological father.

The Luthor blood is in her, coded in half her DNA, pumping through her veins as much as it does inside her older paternal half brother Lex.

"What do you need?" Kara hates that she has to ask.

"I honestly don't know." Lena's at a loss because she's used to dealing with these matters alone but she's beginning to accept that Kara won't leave her, especially not now.

Usually she either drowns herself in a bottle of her most expensive bottle of scotch, but she knows Kara won't take to watching her drink the night away, or she usually distracts herself with a curvaceous body to warm her bed. She supposes Kara might be more than willing to help her temper the storm within.

"Lena, I'm here for you." whatever Lena needs Kara will endeavor to provide.

"I know," Kara continues to show her what having her love means. "I'm just not used to this." because she expected Kara to be hers, she wanted to win her heart, but it dawns on Lena that she doesn't know what it means to be loved by someone, let alone by someone so wholeheartedly. "To having someone who actually cares." and Kara does, so much that she can feel it every time those blue eyes look her way.

"Of course I care," Kara enforces. "I love you."

"He said he did too." Lena shares haltingly because Kara needs to know she's aware of all the blonde's efforts and appreciates them, appreciates her. But mostly, it's because Kara deserves to know her past so Lena will strive to share it with her, piece by piece. "I can count the number of times he said it on one hand." she murmurs as she struggles to recall memories she's spent a lifetime shoving aside. "I'm not really shocked." she confesses. "I always suspected because why else would the Luthors pick up a stray." they've never been known for their generosity. She doesn't miss the way Kara shakes her head as she expresses distaste for Lena's word choice. "I suppose this is what he when he told me I am as much a Luthor as Lex." she tilts her head to the side. "Yet he never explicitly told me why." resentment tugs the corner of her lips. She smiles bitterly as realization dawns in her mind. "Because in the end, he chose to protect Lex's legacy and Lillian's reputation." yet again she was second fiddle.

And Kara can't help the tears that flow through because Lena's here, forcing herself to divulge her musings, her past, because even at her lowest point she's still putting Kara first. The youngest Luthor is quick to reach out and wipe them away before they pass her cheekbones, gently pressing the crooks of her fingers against the Kryptonian's skin. Kara doesn't waste time and locks her fingers together.

"They don't deserve you." because Lena is smart, and strong, and so very beautiful inside and out.

The youngest Luthor begins to feel a stinging sensation in the back of her eyes, one she hasn't felt since Lillian had purposely embarrassed her in front of their guests on her eighth birthday party, and it's because she knows Kara's shedding tears for her pain, for the years she'd been disregarded, shamed, and mistreated.

Because Kara loves Lena enough to feel torment for the cruelties she's suffered.

"No they don't." she agrees. "But you do." in the end she's still the victor. "All that I went through I'd go through again," Lena murmurs. "If it meant I'd have you in the end." because her suffering made her the devious, driven, desirable woman whom succeeded in winning Kara's affections.

Kara loves Lena absolutely with every fiber of her entire Kryptonian being.

And there is no question in Kara's heart of hearts that she loves all of Lena, the parts she knows and the parts that she yearns to learn.

She knows the CEO approaches almost everything like a business deal. The Kryptonian thinks back to how Lena wooed her, notes the precision, her calculated movements, and the subtlety in her relentlessness that made it impossible for Kara to resist her advances.

The years handed Lena many losses so she's learned from all her perceived errors. She's always quick to discern and always ready to adapt.

Kara is nothing like Lena.

She's impulse driven by her emotions, often feels too much that she can't see beyond the scope of the moment, but as she revels in the presence of the woman she loves she can see their tomorrows so clear and bright.

"The world might have put you second but I won't be stupid enough to ever do what they did." she'll take the same vow Lena made her the first night they kissed. "I don't care if I spend the rest of eternity showing you that you are no longer alone, that you don't have to bear the burden all on your own." because now they can share their burden together. "I'm going to take care of you and love you and you're just going to let me, Lena." already she knows Lena's going to put up a fight. "Because it's what I want." and it's what Lena needs. "We can switch it back up again tomorrow but tonight is all about you." Kara adds because she doesn't want to be too demanding.

She carries Lena to their bed bridal style before she can protest and places the other woman on the edge of the mattress before kneeling and taking the CEO's stilettos off. She proceeds to help Lena out of her clothes, unzipping the back of her dress slowly before placing a soft kiss on the nape of her neck.

Kara peels the dress off the smaller woman, divests the youngest Luthor of her undergarments delicately, and frees Lena's raven locks from the confines of her bun hairstyle. She runs her fingers through the jet-black tresses, marveling at how soft they feel, how they contrast against Lena's pale skin, and how their shade compliments her Kryptonite colored eyes.

Lena can't help but feel utterly exposed.

There isn't an inch of her body Kara hasn't seen, touched, placed her lips on, traced with her tongue, yet she feels completely bare because she knows this isn't about sex or lust. It's love and it's pure and it's directed just for her and it's the first time she's revealing her entire self to anyone and now Kara can probably see the denigrated deviant behind the successful survivor.

The blonde pushes the sheets back and Lena crawls inside. The Kryptonian takes the opportunity to rid herself of her clothes, her gaze never leaving her love.

Kara watches as Lena curls into herself, a position she's so used to taking in order to provide comfort when everyone in the world had been too busy overlooking the youngest Luthor, but as far as Kara's concerned, those days are long gone.

Because Kara won't ever let Lena be alone anymore.

The Kryptonian is quick to slip under the sheets, wrap her arms around the raven haired Luthor, pull her as close as she possibly can, and for the first time since they began their relations Lena finds herself as the little spoon.

It's all so new and unnerving and Lena's fighting every instinct in her bones to just tear Kara's arms off of her and remind her that owners don't need to be taken care of but can't bring herself to move away. Doing so will hurt the younger woman's feelings so Lena inhales, focuses instead on the warmth Kara brings, of how her back is pressed against the Kryptonian's breasts, how the blonde's linked their fingers as she embraces her, tight yet tender, because she's afraid Lena will slip through her hold.

Kara has lost so much, has had too many people turn away, and Lena won't be another person who fails to accept the love the Kryptonian gives wholly.

"Who would have thought, a Super in bed with a Luthor?" she jests.

The moment's too serious. Lena finds the silence too inconvenient. The memories she'd repressed are at the forefront of her mind but she feels like she's shared enough for the night and doesn't want to overwhelm Kara who already feels too much. Besides, she doesn't want to dwell on the negatives and is trying to make light of everything that's happened. One of the coping mechanisms she's developed.

"It's more like who would have thought, a Super irrevocably in love with a Luthor." because there's no force that will ever change the way she feels about Lena.

"If Lillian and Lex only knew." she's ill equipped to handle this level of intimacy.

"We could send them a picture if you want." Lena actually seems like she's considering this and Kara's scandalized. "I was just kidding!"

"I'm only teasing." Lena assures as she spares Kara a glance over her shoulder. "What we have has never been about them." she guarantees because even if she's always known that Kara's a Super it wasn't what drew her to Kara in the first place. "It's always been about you." Kara the sanguine soul and not Supergirl the hopeful heroine.

"I love you, Lena Luthor." she presses a kiss against the side of head.

Her entire identity had been summed up to a name she didn't always have, a legacy never meant for her, a burden she'd been forced to carry out of necessity but it holds new meaning because Kara whispers it so reverently against the shell of her ear.

For the first time the name Lena Luthor doesn't sound like a curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear last night just made me squeal. The Sanvers, the Danvers sisters, and the SUPERCORP! My heart. That's what the show is about! Unconditional love and support.
> 
> And yeah, Mon was actually decent for supporting Kara. If he keeps that up, I'll stop complaining about his character.
> 
> But I will never stop praying, hoping, wishing, for SUPERCORP! Still a firm believer that they have a love story worth telling, worth seeing, worth fighting for because even if Kara has to fight Mon's parents, she'll have to fight everyone for Lena's love, perhaps even Lena herself. If that's not conflict I don't know what is!
> 
> And yeah, new rant on tumblr.
> 
> RANT SNIPPET
> 
> I don't necessarily agree about the intellectual property and writers not being able to do what they want.
> 
> The more well-known characters are bisexual in the DC comics. Wonder Woman's the most recent bisexual. Before her, Catwoman came out. And now Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are in a non-monogamous relationship with one another. Batwoman is an out and proud lesbian that has her own comic so I'm assuming DC comics doesn't really have problems with their characters suddenly joining the LGBT community.
> 
> The simple fact is the writers and showrunners choose not to take risks. As I've mentioned, I don't think CW has a problem with the bisexual route or girl on girl loving in general. They did it after all with Clexa and they're doing it with Sara Lance.
> 
> It makes me wonder though, who's behind the queerbaiting? Does it specifically say bite lip on the script? Or is that Melissa just reacting to the SuperCorp fans and Katie McGrath's natural charisma?
> 
> RANT SNIPPET DONE
> 
> What do you think so far?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, can't get over Lena in that burgundy/purple coat.

She storms in the office, giving Jess a quick nod of recognition, her entire focus is on the youngest Luthor who's standing outside in her balcony. Kara moves quickly to join her love, approaching slowly because Lena's looking out into the skyline.

"Lena," she calls out and doesn't bother asking if she's all right.

"I told you dealing with a Luthor is never easy." Lena remarks as she feels Kara's arms wrap themselves around her waist, drawing her into a tight embrace.

She feels Kara's glasses against the back of her ear, can hear the blonde sigh in relief because she's understandably worried about the youngest Luthor's wellbeing. She links their hands together, interlocks their fingers, before squeezing Kara reassuringly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see you right away." so much had happened and she didn't even have the opportunity to check on the CEO. "There was so much going on."

"People needed saving." Lena does not and Kara agrees.

"Well there was that and I went looking for your mo-" Kara stops, cursing herself for her insensitivity. "For Lillian." Lena nods. She knows it'll be hard for Kara to stop thinking of Lillian as the youngest Luthor's mother. The Kryptonian doesn't have the years of practice she does. "Then I had to debrief the DEO about what happened while…." she trails off.

"While?" she has a feeling where this conversation is going.

"While they were trying to figure out where they could have gotten all that Kryptonite." according to the Cadmus files the DEO obtained, all of Cadmus's bases had been raided, which meant they obtained the substance elsewhere. Kara fidgets, shifting from one foot to the other, while she wrings her hands together. "They were saying…" if she had a choice, she wouldn't be bringing this up now, but the DEO's probably ten minutes away from barreling down Lena's doors so she needs to warn the youngest Luthor.

"That what?" Lena keeps her eyes toward the skies. "That I handed my mother's goons the kryptonite for their suits?" she questions though she already knows the answer.

"That is what they're saying." Kara confirms.

"Of course." she rolls her eyes at their predictability and questions their logic. Lena has no motive to help her mother after she'd been the one to put her there in the first place. "And you? What do you think?" because Kara's seen more of her than she'd ever meant to show.

The Kryptonian loosens her hold on the other woman, gently guiding Lena's body so she they can face one another.

Kryptonite meets ocean as Kara moves one hand and lets it rest on Lena's face. She cradles the raven haired beauty's face with such tenderness and resolve. The Kryptonian shakes her head and smiles because she knows Lena would never harm her most prized possession. Not after she'd worked so hard to earn her place in Kara's heart.

"You would never hurt me." Kara answers resolutely.

"You should go on back to the SuperCrew and tell them that." she looks away from the Kryptonian's penetrating gaze because here Lena is, trying to create a divide, to erect a wall before she crumbles.

"I don't really think they'd be willing to listen to anything I have to say at the moment." they'd all been so quick to point the finger at Lena and that was twenty minutes before they'd found out that the youngest Luthor had visited Lillian the night before the trial where she escaped. "But I won't rest until I prove your innocence." she vows. "Rest assured, Supergirl is on the case."

"I don't think I'll ever be used to this." to someone having faith in her. "To you."

"To me loving you unconditionally." she remarks knowingly. Lena doesn't bother denying her truth. "You will." Kara responds confidently because she'll spend all her days making sure the raven haired beauty feels the depth of her sentiments. "Besides, you're powerless to resist against me." her stomach growls and Lena chuckles.

"Are you sure it isn't you who's powerless to resist me?" she counters. "Since it seems like you ran here without even bothering to get a snack?"

"You're more important than food." Kara declares.

And Lena can feel a stirring within her chest, warmth that's spreading from her ribs through out her the tips of her fingers and toes. It's quite a statement for the Kryptonian to make.

"Even pot stickers?" Lena can't help but tease.

"Even pot stickers," Kara nods. "And even chocolate pecan pie." her cheeks flush as forces the next words out of her mouth. "You taste better than anything else I've ever eaten." it's a statement of fact that causes Lena to smirk so wide.

"While it's extremely flattering to know you'd rather eat me," Kara's face is entirely red at this point but she keeps her gaze on Lena. She wants to the older woman to know just how much she affects her. "I'm afraid I won't be able to provide the sustenance a hungry Kryptonian needs." Lena pushes Kara away but keeps a pair of their hands linked as she pulls the starving woman back inside her office. "Let's get you some pot stickers first then you can have me later for desert." she laughs, not missing Kara's eager nod.

Lena is about to reach for her phone when a frantic knock interrupts and Jess is peeking her head through the door, panic written clear on her features.

"The police are on their way up." she informs.

"Thank you Jess." Lena sighs as her secretary sends her a soft solemn nod because apparently, there's one more person in the world who doesn't think she's guilty. "Remind me to give that woman a raise." she doesn't know of another secretary who has to deal with so much. "There is after all, a price for siding with a Luthor." one Lena wonders if Kara is ready to pay.

The doors burst open and the businesswoman notices the detective leading the way. Kara feels Lena's grip slacken against hers and the Kryptonian knows this is Lena, giving her another out.

And yet again Kara won't take it.

She keeps their hands entwined, pulling Lena closer to her, because having her love means having her full support. She won't back down just because her sister's girlfriend, who doesn't know that she's involved with the CEO, is in present company.

"Did you find Lillian?" Kara notes that Maggie barely spares her a glance, doesn't notice their entwined hands, her focus entirely on the businesswoman.

"No." she keeps her gaze on the businesswoman and the Super and the Luthor can clearly see the mirth shinning in her eyes. "We're actually here on official business, Kara I think it'd be better if you wait outside while I talk to Ms. Luthor." she remarks and it's impossible to ignore the spite when she mentions Lena's surname.

"No," judging from the way Kara's cradling her hand she isn't going anywhere. "I want her to stay." and Lena doesn't want her to go either.

"It's okay." Kara assures.

"The police were sent some surveillance footage I wanted to ask you about." Maggie doesn't bother hiding her smug smirk as she presses play on her Lpad.

"That's not me." Lena assures Kara whose brows are furrow in resolve.

"You're under arrest." Maggie is quick to move toward the CEO but Kara steps in between them and the detective falters in her steps. "I suggest you move." the Kryptonian remember Alex's words letting her know that her sister's girlfriend knows who she is.

"Hold on Maggie, let her explain." she demands.

"Stay out of it, Kara." Maggie pushes through her anxiety and steps in front of Kara's face and the Kryptonian doesn't understand what she wishes to accomplish.

"It's alright, Kara." Lena assures as she gives the blonde's hand a soft squeeze before letting her go and stepping in front of Kara. The detective doesn't waste any time as she stands behind Lena, eagerly slapping the cold cuffs on her slender bony wrists. She knows why the detective is so pleased with herself but she won't let the policewoman succeed. The Luthor in Lena can't help herself. She antagonizes the smaller woman. "A little too tight there, Detective, but I'm not surprised, that's just how you like it." she regrets it instantly not because Maggie's angrily yanking at her cuffs, it's a small victory on her end, but because Kara looks a little horrified as she thinks of the possible scenarios that occurred for her to make such a statement. "So I've been told." the look on the Kryptonian's face tells her she hasn't made things worse but neither has she made them better.

Because now, Kara's trying really hard not to think about where Lena might have gotten this tidbit of information and the businesswoman doesn't know how to bring it up without arousing too much suspicion.

"You have the right to remain silent, I suggest you use it now." Maggie begins to shove her out of her office.

"I notice you don't have a warrant so I'm assuming the basis for this arrest is probable cause and that all you have is that video as evidence." the businesswoman remarks knowingly. "Tell me, Detective," she says spitefully. "Did you even bother getting permission from the D.A.?"

"You said it yourself, probable cause, which means I don't need it." Maggie counters.

"You probably should have asked your superiors first seeing as there's no time stamp on the video, and because Kryptonite isn't an illegal substance it's accessible to anyone, as it is my understanding that Lord Technologies also has Kryptonite, which casts a fair amount of reasonable doubt and renders your so called evidence is circumstantial at best."

"Lord Tech isn't related to Lillian Luthor." Maggie bites back.

"The woman I had arrested to begin with." no one else believes in searching for motives because all they see is the Luthor name attached to hers. "Honestly, it's no wonder Kate lost interest seeing as you are so obviously lacking foresight."

"I really don't need to explain myself to you." Maggie believes her case is solid.

Lena rolls her eyes but doesn't struggle as she's being shoved out the door. She steels herself, knowing this is just another trial she'll have to face. She looks over her shoulder, sees that Kara's following after her, and she can hear the blonde tell Jess to get ahold of her lawyer as they wait for the elevator doors to open.

The metal doors slide open and she's forced inside. Lena turns toward Kara who's being stopped from entering by two officers.

She gives her a small nod, one that's meant to be reassuring. The Kryptonian nods back, her eyes firm with her determination, as the elevator closes and though the odds seemed stacked against her, she can't help but be filled with hope because this time, she isn't alone.

This time she has someone at her side willing to fight for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if the legal jargon is wrong. I wanted to give Lena a chance to show off the intellectual badass that she is. She may not hit with her fists, but she can always use her mind.
> 
> Honestly, I've been worried about making Lena too vulnerable. I hadn't really planned on exploring this series and because of that there's a risk of making Lena completely different, of alienating her, from the one I've written in Winning Ways. I'm trying so hard not to break from that model and develop her in a believable way.
> 
> I don't want it to seem like Validating Victories Lena is feeling/doing something Winning Ways Lena wouldn't because I love that Lena. Well, I love all my Lena's but this is a sequel so I don't want her to be different.
> 
> I hope that makes sense and if she does slip character, I'm sorry.
> 
> I think someone asked about the timeline. I want to say 6 months have passed? Lena found out about Kara being abandoned a month after their first impromptu dinner, wooed Kara for about two months before kissing her, and then they dated for two before sleeping together? And it's been a month since they first had sex.
> 
> The others have been in the background but Kara sees them during work. They haven't hung out with each other outside of that, mostly because Kara's been getting busy with Lena.
> 
> I hope this chapter shows that I do intend to have the characters return and stir things up.
> 
> How you may ask? Well, you can ask and I'll tell you to just keep reading. I hope you won't be disappointed by the events that follow. Thanks so much for the love.
> 
> Anyway, what do you think so far?
> 
> RANT TIME
> 
> I really have nothing to rant about except the SuperCorp moments from last episode. And how maybe Lena should just hire Kara since she needs a trustworthy assistant/secretary? That way when she breaks up with Mon, Lena can swoop in! By the way, where is Jess? Because that last girl was Alana and I think it wasn't Jess in the Luthor's episode either when Lena got arrested.
> 
> RANT TIME DONE


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to read Katie's interview...

Lena sits quietly, her back against the cold metal chair as she stares into the two-way mirror. It's been hours since she's talked to anyone and is well aware of the tactics that are being used to intimidate her into submission. It's useless. She grew up with Lionel and Lillian for crying out loud. The youngest Luthor holds her head high, refusing to bow down to lesser beings.

Judging from the cleanliness of the pale white walls, the bright lights, and the fact that she hasn't seen or heard from her lawyer she knows she isn't at the police station.

She isn't scared because as vindictive as Detective Sawyer may be, she knows the woman wouldn't hand her over to her mother and her goons which means she's being held by some other faction. She's been black bagged into a facility that's probably unmarked and judging from the detective's relationship with Alex Danvers, she's pretty certain the policewoman pulled some strings which means she's probably at the secret branch of government that Supergirl and agent Danvers works for, the DEO.

It took them less than twenty minutes from L Corp to get here so she's still somewhere in National City which means Supergirl would surely find her but she refrains from depending on the Kryptonian.

It's not that she doesn't trust that Kara's out there, scouring every inch of the Earth in search of her because she remembers how those baby blues shone with such dedication that was directed only for her when the elevator doors closed. Despire seeing the video, Kara still doesn't believe she's involved with Lillian because she knows Lena wouldn't harm a hair on her head.

This is a matter of pride mixed in with her obstinate refusal to show weakness of any kind because the youngest Luthor is not some damsel in distress.

Then again, she's fairly certain she won't be released any time soon so perhaps some Kryptonian intervention might be necessary. But she isn't one to take this treatment lying down. Lena has already decided that she can have a little fun while she waits for the cavalry. She knows she can do some damage with her words all without really getting her hands dirty because she doesn't quite know yet, how Kara will react to seeing this part of her, the part the Luthor's nurtured.

The door bursts and she sees Maggie Sawyer stroll through the room with a man who needs no introduction. She's read Cadmus's files and knows that this is the infamous J'onn Jonnz, a refugee of the planet Mars in the guise of former DEO head Hank Henshaw.

"I see you have brought in the big guns but I don't see the D.A. anywhere." she smirks tauntingly as it only proves Lena's point.

She also doesn't see Alex Danvers anywhere. The genius supposes that's probably because the older Danvers sibling is trying to talk Kara out of interfering with their investigation because otherwise, she's pretty sure Supergirl would be barreling through the walls after hours of no contact.

"Legally the police doesn't have enough to hold you for now." Maggie responds sourly. "But…"

"But the DEO head of this branch certainly has enough clout to bypass certain legalities," she leans across the desk, kryptonite eyes trained on the guised Martian. "Don't you J'onn?" the Martian's visibly twitches at the use of his real name.

"You're obviously keeping something." Maggie counters.

"I'm the head of a multi billion dollar company in charge of top secret projects, of course I am." she scoffs at her lack of intelligence.

"That's not what I mean and you know it." the detective states.

"It's no use you know." she sets her eyes on the guised Martian who's regarding her with frustration mixed with curiosity. Lena's glad her neuroimplant works as it is preventing him from reading her mind and filtering through her emotions. "Must be frustrating, being unable to know my innermost thoughts, let alone feel what I'm feeling." she's been locked in here for hours while he's been behind the wall trying to figure out his next move.

"We're getting off track here." Maggie tries to steal her attention back.

"Well how about we discuss the fact that there's at least two unreleased Luthor Corp prototypes currently being used at the DEO." she'd seen them hanging off the belts of the agents who are currently posted guard outside when they opened her door. "Having a warrant to seize information isn't the same as having the right to use them for your own gain."

"We are not here to talk about that." J'onn ungracefully sidesteps.

"We are here to talk about whether or not I know where Lillian is and how deep my involvement with Cadmus goes." she leers. "I don't know how it is on Mars, but one might consider mindreading as an unlawful tactic her on Earth." she calmly points out. "You don't have a warrant to enter my thoughts and this is an obvious abuse of your powers, both as a Martian and as a superior of the DEO."

"You've done your homework." he responds calmly.

"I think Detective Sawyer can attest to the fact that I make it a point to always stay a few steps ahead the game." she doesn't stop the menacing grin that takes hold of her lips. "That is what makes me a formidable foe…" the door bursts open and Supergirl strolls inside with a young brunette woman whom Lena instantly recognizes and another who Lena does not. "And an indispensible ally." the dramatic entrance does not surprise her.

"Are you alright?" Supergirl looks her over and Lena nods in assurance as her smug smile widens knowing another victory is about to be handed her way.

"Director Lane." he greets as he glares at Supergirl.

"J'onn," Lucy Lane steps toward her subordinate. "What's going on?" she questions as she looks between Supergirl who's standing protectively over the cuffed youngest Luthor. "Supergirl said Miss Luthor had been arrested but couldn't be found at the police station and that she's being held without access to her legal counsel at the DEO?" it's already sounding like a nightmare.

"We have reason to believe that Ms. Luthor aided in her mother's escape." he responds. "There's absolutely no reason for you to be here."

"She has every reason to be here." Supergirl replies. Kara had flown all the way to Washington D.C. to talk to Lucy herself. "There are so many protocols being broken right now," she responds tersely as she looks toward Maggie and the guised Martian.

"Seeing as you brought a guest to our off the books facility I'd have to agree." J'onn regards the woman with long wavy brown hair and ocean blue eyes.

"She signed an NDA." Kara asserts. Lucy wouldn't allow her in otherwise. "And I wouldn't have had to bring her if it weren't for the blatant human rights violations being committed." she retorts unable to keep the spite in her tone. "I mean really how long did you think you'd be able to keep the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company stashed here?"

"Until we get to the bottom of things." J'onn responds evenly. "You're too close to the situation and aren't thinking clearly." he reasons.

"Is that why you restricted my access here in the DEO and wouldn't allow my passage into the building?" Kara scoured the police station with Lena's lawyer in search of the businesswoman's whereabouts but they found that she wasn't there which meant she was being held elsewhere. The only logical place was DEO headquarters. Imagine Supergirl's surprise when they wouldn't let her past the control room to look for J'onn. "Because you want to hold Lena responsible for crimes Lillian committed?"

"People were hurt." he reminds not so gently.

"That doesn't explain why is she at the DEO when she was arrested by the police?" Lucy Lane questions because can't comprehend how this falls into DEO jurisdiction.

"She's here to be questioned." J'onn replies.

"The escape is a police matter not the DEO's." the youngest Lane reminds her subordinate.

"We also believe she's working with Cadmus." J'onn stares at the youngest Luthor intently. "That she supplied her mother with the kryptonite that powered her suits." he hopes suspicion is enough cause but the look on Supergirl and Director Lane's face tells the Martian otherwise.

"Kryptonite is easily accessible by anyone." the heroine reasons. "You'll release her at once." Supergirl demands.

"It doesn't work like that." Maggie shakes her head.

"Well tell me how this is supposed to work then? You're going to continue to hold her against her will, deny her counsel, for how long?" Super dares them to answer. "You won't keep her here when she hasn't done anything."

"The video…" and Lena scoffs.

"If the D.A. thought it was enough evidence, you wouldn't need the head of the DEO to try and hold me now would you?" Lena bites back because she's a little tired of hearing about their strongest piece of so called evidence.

"I'm Isabella Kingston, Ms. Luthor's legal counsel." a new voice speaks out, introducing herself as she fishes out paperwork from her briefcase. "This is a signed release order to overturn the arrest since it's been deemed there's not enough probable cause in the video due to the lack of the time stamp, the questionable source, and the acquirement of the video." she lists the reasons the judge signed off on the release.

"The DEO would still like to question Ms. Luthor." J'onn intervenes.

"Are you insinuating holding Ms. Luthor for questioning even after a judge has signed her release?" Ms. Kingston challenges. "I'm sure the press would love to know how the city's most recent heroine is being held unlawfully in an undisclosed location of a secret sector the public does not know they are funding." J'onn's jaw clenches tightly.

"A Luthor escaped from prison." Maggie prompts. "Her mother."

"Her adoptive mother whom she sent to jail in the first place, or has that little fact been forgotten?" Ms. Kingston reminds. "And I'm sure Supergirl is more than willing to support our claims since she did sign the affidavit to convince the judge of Ms. Luthor's innocence."

"Supergirl?" J'onn turns to his subordinate, eyes wide with disbelief.

"I was with Lena when she visited Lillian so I would have noticed if she was carrying a case of Kryptonite." she informs her boss and Maggie just stands slack-jawed because she'd been told Lena and Kara are friends, but she didn't expect Supergirl to be so close to the businesswoman. "And there was no mention of Kryptonite or anything else irregular on the only night Lena had direct contact with Lillian." there's absolutely no way they could prove Lena could have organized the Luthor matriarch's escape. "One way or another Lena's leaving here with me." she dares for them to challenge her.

"Of course Miss Luthor should leave." Lucy responds because while she knows Kara's headstrong and thinks with her heart, judging from the fact that she dragged her in the middle of the night and flew the head of the DEO here herself, this time the law is clearly on her side.

"What?" J'onn looks affronted.

"I do apologize for the inconvenience." the youngest Lane can only hope the businesswoman won't file a suit.

"Inconvenience? The CEO of a conglomerate was held for eight hours without right to counsel. I'm sure someone with your background in law knows just how many motions we can file against this undisclosed facility." Ms. Kingston admonishes.

"Bella," Lena calls out with a sense of familiarity that tugs at Kara's heartstrings. "There's no need for that." she doesn't want Kara to suffer any more consequences. "No harm done." she winks reassuringly at her lawyer who rolls her eyes. "Supergirl works with this faction of the government and filing a suit against her coworkers is hardly a way to say thanks now is it?" she rationalizes. "And I'm certain Director Lane can attest that this grievous injustice won't happen again?" she turns her attention to the youngest Lane.

"Of course." Lucy nods resolutely scowling toward J'onn's way. "I apologize again."

"No need." Lena assures as she turns her sights on the detective and the Martian. "Apparently, I have the bigger guns." she remarks because the law is on her side but what stings for the law enforcement agents is that Supergirl is breaking her cuffs and freeing her hands. "I consider this an overall success, at least on my part seeing as I got to see the chip at work." she regards the guised Martian whose face is contorted with such anger. "And it looks like you lose again, Detective Sawyer."

"We will talk about this later." J'onn warns Kara.

"No you won't, J'onn." Lucy responds, effectively shutting him up. "Why don't I see you out?" she gestures for Ms. Luthor and her lawyers to exit the door and Supergirl instantly walks beside the CEO. "Again, I'm sorry for this whole mess."

"Really, there's no need to apologize." the youngest Luthor assures. "I just thought you'd have more important things to do back at Washington."

"Supergirl was right to deem this an urgent matter." Lucy breathes. She walks them out of the building, stopping when they reach the steps. "Supergirl, if I could have a word?" she calls and the heroine pauses, looking at the CEO who nods before turning toward the head of the DEO.

Lena turns her attention to her lawyer and Kara watches them both because Ms. Kingston's gaze is lingering on Lena's cleavage.

"Yes, Director Lane?" she stands beside the smaller woman.

"So I leave and all of a sudden your gal pals with Lena Luthor?" Lucy questions with her brow raised, effectively gaining Supergirl's attention but the blonde still doesn't turn away from the businesswoman and the lawyer.

"We're more than that." Kara answers easily.

"You're going to have to buy me dinner one day and tell me all about it." Lucy bargains and the blonde cracks a small smile before nodding in agreement.

"It's the least I can do." Kara responds. "I'm sorry about bringing Ms. Kingston." she expresses her sincerest regret. "I couldn't really get rid of her after she showed up the police station with an overturned warrant and then when she couldn't find Lena she started calling the FBI, CIA, and whatever agency she could name demanding they locate Lena or else and then when I tried to excuse myself she cornered me and demanded to tell her what I know so I ended up panicking and telling her to talk to Supergirl and I think I also knew I needed all the help I can get to get Lena out of here." in the end, Supergirl would have broken Lena out herself if Lucy hadn't agreed.

"Short of tearing down the building you mean?" the youngest Lane already knows the answer and judging from the slight blush on the Kryptonian's cheeks, she's absolutely right.

"I'm sorry for dragging you out here." Kara has the decency to sound shameful.

"As much as I don't want to be here before sunrise, you were right to involve me." Lucy relents. "This would have been a media nightmare in the making seeing as Miss Luthor is one of the most public figureheads there are right now." her disappearance won't simply be ignored. "Besides, I know all about the ruthless Isabella Kingston." she informs the blonde. "I would have given her two days tops before finding out about the DEO and storming here with a legal team that could have shut down our whole operation." the Harvard Law graduate is known for her relentlessness, ingenious ways, and her connections to all the right people. Nothing but the best for a Luthor, Lucy thinks. "And the world is already divided enough on the issue of aliens, we don't need the people knowing about us and deciding their government is ill-equipped to handle these matters." Lucy shakes her head. "And to hide Miss Luthor away when all the evidence seems to point to her innocence."

"She is innocent." Supergirl asserts.

"If you believe it then she must be." Lucy smiles reassuringly because Kara sees the good in everyone but she's never been wrong before.

"Take it easy on J'onn yeah?" she requests and Lucy isn't all that surprised because underneath her impenetrable skin lies the Kryptonian's heart of gold. "I think he believes Lillian's escape demonstrates a huge oversight on the DEO's part for not checking all of Cadmus files and facilities." she knows he's stressed about the whole situation.

"I suppose." Lucy understands the toll the job takes. "I think J'onn also underestimated how connected Lena is and I'm not just talking about Ms. Kingston." despite her annoyance, Kara's cheeks still burn.

"I'm going to have a word with him about backing off Lena." stress isn't an excuse for his behavior toward the youngest Luthor.

"I will too." Lucy assures. "But maybe hold off on talking to him for a while?" she suggests because tensions are running high. Kara nods. Righteous fury's burning through her and she doesn't trust herself to differentiate between her enemies and friends at the moment. "You look like you're ready to burn someone's face off." she notes as the heroine continues to appear annoyed.

"Want a ride back to your place?" Miss Kingston asks a little too hopefully for Supergirl's taste.

"I've got a ride." Lena declines gracefully.

"It's that reporter isn't it?" Bella smirks at her client knowingly. "The two of you are involved?" the youngest Luthor keeps her poker face on. "I swear you're the only person in the world who I can't read." the lawyer shakes her head.

"I hope you don't regret moving your entire practice here for me." kryptonite eyes twinkle with mischief.

"Of course not." her ocean blue depths sparkle with a certain fondness that sucks the lungs out of the Kryptonian's lungs. "You made it worth my while." the suggestiveness in her tone is apparent and there's a sinking feeling in the pit of Kara's stomach because she knows the lawyer's not talking about monetary compensation.

"I'm sure I can entice Supergirl to give me a lift home." Lena looks over to the heroine who looks like she's about to burn a hole through her lawyer's skull.

"You hate flying." Bella remarks.

"I'll escort Miss Luthor." Supergirl intercedes. "I'm the safest mode of transportation and I'm sure Kara Danvers is worried and would appreciate it if I brought you home to her in one piece." she floats toward Lena who's wearing her canary eating grin.

"Jeez, you weren't this jealous with James." Lucy whispers under her breath snickering when Kara glares her way.

Supergirl says nothing as she swoops Lena into her arms. The businesswoman looks utterly smug as she wraps her arms around the blonde's neck. The Kryptonian gives Lucy a nod before she begins to soar into the skies, careful with her speed and the cargo in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you weren't terribly disappointed by the turn of events. I don't want it to seem like Kara tattled on J'onn to abuse her connections. I didn't originally plan on putting Lucy but I feel it was appropriate and it seemed like a Kara thing to do seeing as this could have been a PR nightmare especially since Lena's innocent. Kara's last resort probably would have been breaking Lena out herself.
> 
> I'm glad you all feel that Lena's evolving and that she hasn't deviated from her WINNING WAYS character model. Yes, she's complicated and we only got a glimpse of that on book one.
> 
> Oh and please picture Jessica De Gouw as the lawyer... she was with Katie in Dracula.
> 
> RANT TIME SNIPPET
> 
> I would have loved seeing a love triangle angle with Kara's character. The Kara/James/Lucy thing wasn't really about Kara's choice so I would love to have her choose between two people. It would have been interesting to see her make a choice, maybe even hit a certain dichotomy. What's good for Supergirl not being really good for Kara Danvers or vice versa. Have it be a choice between an alien/human, that way the romance is more complicated than Daxamite/Kryptonian or even Prince vs. Commoner.
> 
> Or you know, choose between a man or a woman *coughs* (Lena).
> 
> RANT TIME DONE
> 
> Thanks again for reading! What do you think so far?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KATIE IS A SEASON REGULAR!

She knocks on the door, refraining from breaking it down. There's shuffling inside and she groans because really, the person behind the door knows that she knows they are inside. She knocks again more firmly than the last time.

"I'm not leaving until you open the door." Kara finally speaks as she bangs loudly against the wooden barrier.

"What are you doing here?" Winn demands as he opens the door.

Kara pushes her way inside easily, pulling Lena behind her gently. The computer genius closes the door before turning toward his unexpected visitor and his unwelcomed guest.

"You've been avoiding my calls." Kara responds.

"Maybe you should have talked to me at the DEO." Winn answers as he crosses his arms in front of his chest, glaring at the Luthor who he believes is corrupting his friend. "But then again, I'd understand why you wouldn't want to be showing your face there for a while." J'onn's extremely irritated by the fact that Lucy's still there, micromanaging and basically undermining his authority.

"I did nothing wrong." Kara's not hiding like a coward.

"Look, Kara, I understand that Lena's your best friend now but may I remind you that there are 25 people in the hospital, two dead civilians, three injured police officers, and one very dead DEO agent all because of Lillian's escape?" her goons had certainly not been afraid to wreak havoc and destruction. "Can you honestly blame everyone for wanting to get to the bottom of things?"

"That's all Cadmus and Lillian." Kara defends while Lena watches them carefully, prepared to step in but she knows the Kryptonian is more than capable of handling herself.

"She is Cadmus." Winn points toward the raven haired intruder.

"She is not." Kara bellows. "That's why I'm not leaving Lena's side until I figure out why Lillian's setting her up." she's keeping her vow and standing by the youngest Luthor.

"Setting her up?" his arms begin to flail around in frustration. "Kara I went over it a hundred times!" while the video has been dismissed as circumstantial evidence and judged not enough to properly incriminate Lena, it's release to the public has deemed the businesswoman guilty in the eyes of everyone. Hence why Kara remains glued to her side. "It's authentic! There's no evidence of tampering or anything of the sort no matter what she and her super hot lawyer is insinuating." he reasons.

"Her lawyer is not that hot!" Lena's brow arches upward since she didn't think it bothered Kara enough to garner such a reaction. She'd known the Kryptonian had been annoyed by her lawyer's flirtatious advance. Hence why Supergirl had mentioned bringing her home for Kara Danvers but Lena didn't realize that Kara's genuinely disturbed by whatever connection she had with Isabella Kingston. The heroine bristles at her own outburst. "But that's really not the issue here." she curses herself for getting off track. She hadn't wanted to bring up the issue merely because she doesn't want Lena to think any of this is her fault. Kara knows it's her own inexperience, her own insecurities that are plaguing the forefront of her emotions. "I'm asking you to go through it again." she practically pleads and Lena hates the way she sounds so vulnerable and desperate.

"I'm not allowed to access DEO files from home." Winn remarks tersely.

"You also weren't allowed to provide James DEO materials for his Guardian suit." Kara counters in disbelief because he'd blatantly disregarded protocol by building James's equipment from scraps off the DEO vault.

"That's different." he replies petulantly.

"Why? Because you wanted to run around town and be a hero with James?" Kara shakes her head because this isn't about that. It's about Lena who shouldn't have to spend another hour as a suspect. "But that doesn't matter anymore." all that matters is proving Lena's innocence because her face is plastered all over newspapers and the television.

And while Lena's used to the negative attention because of her last name Kara believes she doesn't deserve any of this. The woman shouldn't have to suffer. She's more than a Luthor.

"What does matter to you Kara?" Winn questions because the woman before him is a stranger.

"Lena." Kara's responds automatically.

"And J'onn? Maggie? Me?" he doesn't understand why she's taking such a stand for a Luthor of all people. "Do we not matter to you anymore?"

"Of course you do." but Lena matters most.

"She just matters more." Winn shakes his head knowingly when Kara doesn't protest and he glares at the intruder. "What did you do to her?" he demands.

"Nothing she didn't ask me to." Lena assures and Kara's fixing the frames of her glasses, her cheeks are set ablaze. "But we aren't here to talk about that." she evades gracefully because it's Kara's decision whether or not she'll divulge the true nature of their relations, another reason why she hadn't acknowledged their relationship with Ms. Kingston. "Mr. Schott, whatever issue you have with me, set it aside." her tone indicates it's not a request.

"What makes you so sure I'll be willing to help you?" his eyes narrow at the businesswoman.

"Frankly I could not care less whether you help me." she's used to being painted the villain after all but the past few days since the release of the video to the public has been plaguing Kara who won't stand for the injustice being committed against the woman she loves. "I don't need it nor do I want it." Lena scrambles over to his laptop, opens it, and begins to type away at the keyboard.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kara stands in his way before he can take another step toward her beloved who's in the middle of proving a point.

"Hacking your laptop." Lena states the obvious.

"I'd like to see you…" the businesswoman turns the computer around, Winn's World of Warcraft home screen glares at the tech genius brightly. "Try." it was impossible to go through his firewalls.

"It took me less than ten seconds to hack your seemingly impenetrable firewall." Lena states mockingly and Kara's beaming because the CEO's demonstrating her prowess. "You really think I'd be stupid enough to leave an incriminating video feed on my servers?" because really, if she had done it then there would be no evidence.

"Maybe you grew arrogant and forgot." it's highly unlikely and knows he's just being difficult but can't help himself.

"I'm only here because Kara believes we need an impartial witness from the DEO who is capable of understanding how I'm going to show you that your strongest piece of evidence is a farce." she purposely fails to mention how Kara pouted at her for a good ten seconds. "But from what I've seen, I am not surprised you haven't been able to see that the video is fake."

"Maybe insulting me isn't the best way to go about convincing me to help?" Winn supplies peevishly.

"I just wonder if he even really bothered to try to help you." Lena asserts as she looks toward Kara. "He's clearly just one of the billions who can't see past my last name." she observes. "Pity, because I would think you of all people would know not to discount people based on their familial connections." J'onn was right she really does do her homework.

"You really want to go there?" Winn steps forward but Kara places a hand on his chest.

"She does have a point." Kara's baby blues turn toward the computer genius. "Winn I stood by you when the FBI thought you were working with your father." she hates that it's come down to this, to her relying on Winn's gratitude instead of his friendship, but she feels like she has no other alternative. "I'm asking you to do this for me." Kara sounds like she's practically begging but his stance does not relax.

"Did you check the access code for the video?" Lena intervenes because she knows the way to get through stubborn people is to point out their faults.

"Of course I did and it was legit." he doesn't bother masking his irritation .

"I mean," Lena rolls her eyes as she enters the DEO mainframe, making certain that Winn's eyes are on her so he can see the. "Did you check who accessed the video? Perhaps that would clue you in to who sent it in the first place and we can discern whether or not there's an imbedded code in the file." she directs the supposed genius toward his laptop.

Lena gives Kara a small nod and the Kryptonian steps aside, letting Winn get to his laptop. He accesses the DEO mainframe and pulls up the video feed.

"The access code's only been used once." he states. "When…"

"When Hank Henshaw attacked L Corp." Lena states knowingly, brows furrowed in concern. "I ordered that code to be cancelled." this isn't an oversight on her part. "It seems only Jess can be trusted." she shakes her head because she can count the people she trusts on two fingers alone. "I'm gong to have to personally vet all L. Corp's employees after this." it never ends.

"You were right." Winn responds, disbelief clouding his entire being, as he stares upon the screen, watching as Lena's image is replaced by a Cadmus goon.

"Of course. I am hardly ever wrong." Lena gloats.

"She's innocent." Winn sighs as keeps his eyes glued to the screen. "She really didn't have anything to do with Lillian's escape."

"As if I'd ever allow such an oversight on my end." Kara shakes her head in amusement because Lena does enjoy proving everyone else wrong. "Lillian clearly counted on me being arrested." Lena thinks as to what the Luthor matriarch's motive could be.

"When that didn't work, she released the video to the public." Kara deduces.

"To isolate me." to have Lena hide away in her penthouse perhaps, away from the rest of the world, unseen yet continuously hated. She remembers the older woman's words. "In order to sway me to aid her in her madness." the youngest Luthor regards the Kryptonian.

"Luthor women should stick together." Kara paraphrases the villainess's words. "But to what end?" the older woman shrugs as she tires to work out all the pieces.

"She clearly needs my help for something." that part is obvious.

"We'll figure it out." Kara assures, quick to take Lena's hand in her own to offer her support and comfort. "Together." she enforces.

"Of course we will." she gives the Kryptonian's hand a squeeze before turning her attention toward the so called computer expert who's still watching the screen. "I trust you'll inform your superiors of my innocence." she receives a slow nod in return. "Well this was extremely unpleasant and I'm sure we've intruded on your nightly ritual of online gaming enough." she manages one not so thinly veiled insult before Kara's gently yanking her toward the exit.

The blonde proceeds to lead them out of Winn's apartment. Lena heads out the door, determined to celebrate and thank the Kryptonian for all her efforts.

"Kara," Winn calls and the blonde pauses. "I'm sorry."

"I'll see you at the DEO." she exits his apartment, Lena's hand warm in hers. They tread down the hall and enter the elevator. "That went well." better than she expected all things considering.

"I'm not apologizing." she readies herself for the oncoming lecture.

"There's no need for you to." because Winn had it coming and Lena's just being herself. Kara smiles reassuringly. "I'm not upset about anything you did in there."

"No speech about playing nice?" Lena cocks her head to the side.

"I'm not going to ask you to be something you're not." she knows the youngest Luthor isn't particularly amicable. She's only charming when she wants something from someone, when she deems they have a purpose she can exploit. Kara knows this is another product of her Luthor upbringing, a use or be used mentality she doubts Lena will ever be able to shake. "I would never want you to change." she won't try to mold her into someone everyone expects Kara's love to fit. "I love all of you," she kisses Lena soundly. "The parts I've seen, the parts you hide, and everything else in between."

"Quite a bold statement." Lena's brow arches upward.

"I won't ever regret being yours." Kara brings her lips toward Lena's, smiling as she kisses her tenderly before pulling back and staring into those kryptonite colored hues. "And I'm sure you'll see to it I never will."

"Of course." Lena vows.

"Besides, I kind of like that I'm the only one you're nice to." she doesn't want the businesswoman to open her arms to the world because the Kryptonian wants them for herself. "Makes me feel special." because she knows it's kind and easily flustered woman that appeals to Lena and not the super powered Kryptonian.

"Well wait until we get home," Lena remarks salaciously. "I'll make you feel really special then."

"As great as that sounds," Kara gulps because she can already feel the ghost Lena's fingers trailing inside her. "Maybe you can give me an hour to write my article about your innocence before we can celebrate?" she asks because once they start, she knows Lena won't let up until Kara's thoroughly exhausted. "I promise I'll make it worth your while."

The youngest Luthor feigns to be deep in thought as she pretends to consider Kara's offer. She tilts her head upward, she's dressed casually means she isn't wearing heels, and places her mouth against Kara's softly.

They part and Lena smiles, a smile that's filed with warmth and affection, a smile meant only for Kara.

"You already have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it's entirely OOC since we've seen Alex and J'onn bend the rules when things get personal.
> 
> The prototypes are from Luthor Corp when Lex was still in charge. I'm thinking it's just his inventions to cancel out alien abilities and the like, maybe the DEO even got the power source for their materials from Lex's plans.
> 
> Maggie's National City Police but she wrangled in J'onn's help with the Lena thing because it's personal for her as well. That's why Lucy was asking what Lena was doing at the DEO since the escape was a police matter.
> 
> And yes, the writers won't be able to do a romantic triangle justice.
> 
> For those that felt Lena was being unfair/mistreating Kara, I'm sorry you feel that way. Lena's mischief was solely directed at Bella, not at Kara. Lena hadn't really noticed Kara's jealousy when she threw that moving the practice comment.
> 
> I just picture Lena as someone who likes to tease/get under people's skin, kind of a playful flirt. I hope this chapter and the coming chapters will lessen the burn.
> 
> Alex wasn't at headquarters because she was chasing leads about Cadmus.
> 
> Hope that clears things up!
> 
> KATIE IS A SEASON 3 REGULAR NOW!
> 
> RANT TIME SNIPPET
> 
> Imagine, if instead of Mon, Kara found a teenager/kid inside the pod? A little girl/boy Kryptonian/Daxamite that she could have taught and cared for? I personally think that would have been more interesting to see than Kara falling for the man-child she was babysitting.
> 
> 0000
> 
> To be honest, I'm 80% happy because I'll get to see her regularly on television again, 10% terrified that they're going to butcher her character somehow, and 10% worried that they just did it to bait us Katie McGrath fans and they'll only show her like half the episodes to keep us watching.
> 
> 0000
> 
> And the fuck was that episode on Flash? Music Meister wants them to learn they should allow themselves to be saved by their romantic partners and forgive them?
> 
> Kara's ass gets saved by J'onn and Alex half the fucking time on the show!
> 
> And we know Kara can forgive. She's done it for Mon at the end of every episode.
> 
> It's crude and derogatory to Supergirl/Kara. She's supposed to be the epitome of female empowerment and yet they backed her into a corner to force her to see their point.
> 
> RANT TIME SNIPPET DONE
> 
> Anyway, what do you think of the story so far?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else is pretending they didn't see Ravi kiss Lena?

Lena quietly pushes the cart into their room, glad that Kara's still wearing her necklace because without it she's certain the Kryptonian would have came speeding down the kitchen at the sound of the bacon frying over the pan.

She smiles when she sees the blonde's face on her pillow as she lays sprawled on Lena's side of the bed.

The youngest Luthor reaches out, lets her fingers caress the blonde's cheeks, enjoying how Kara sinks into her touch. The Kryptonian begins to rouse and Lena presses a tender kiss on her head, causing Kara's lips to slowly form a smile.

"Wake up, darling." she coaxes.

"Hmmm…" Kara opens her eyes, bright blues staring into kryptonite green. "Good morning." the blonde greets as she leans forward and presses their mouths together in a chaste good morning kiss.

"I've brought breakfast in bed." Lena gestures to the cart.

"Thank you." the scent invades her senses. "You're spoiling me too much." Kara remarks as she wakes up to breakfast in bed yet again.

"You deserve it." Lena professes as the blonde begins to nibble on a piece of bacon. "Besides, I don't know how else to show you how much I appreciate you." she murmurs softly. "I know this isn't what you expected when I claimed you." frankly this isn't really what she had in mind either. She figured she'd have to fight with the SuperCrew and provide support for Kara in all the ways possible but Lena can't say she truly expected Kara to return the favor, at least not so fervently. "Thank you for standing by my side." she really hadn't expected Kara's devotion to be so absolute. "I understand how incriminating the video looked."

"I believe in you." Kara declares after swallowing down her chocolate chip waffles. "And now, no matter what, I'll fight by your side." bright blues darken with determination. "Always."

"I've never had anyone like you before." and the blonde looks skeptical because they haven't talked about it but Kara knows Lena's bedded a plethora of powerful, intelligent, beautiful women and the Kryptonian's certain more than a handful must care for the CEO. It's impossible not to. "Everyone always wanted something, never just me." she discloses the nature of her prior entanglements. "Bella gets paid to fight on my behalf." she reminds, not shying away from the topic.

"I'm not sure talking about your ex while I'm lying naked on your bed is something we should be doing." Kara knows enough about what not to do.

"Our bed." there's heat spreading from Kara's chest to the tips of her fingers at Lena's gentle correction. "And she's not really an ex." she clarifies. "We slept together on occasion but it was all just good not so clean fun and that's not what we are about." it's something more tangible and strong and intimate that Lena won't admit to calling as more than possession on her end. "I've never wanted anyone like I want you." and the Kryptonian isn't really all that surprised because Lena's been pretty adamant about classifying her feelings for Kara.

It's always very carefully placed declarations of ownership, of desire, of lust. It's never love because Lena doesn't know how to operate under such emotions.

Kara realizes the cause for the divide.

Lena's trying to remain in control, to give Kara all that she's promised and more while still holding her guard up, but it's becoming impossible to keep the wall when outside forces keep testing the genius's hold on Kara's heart and as a result the unexpected and ultimately unforeseen is happening.

The last daughter of Krypton is barreling her way through Lena's defenses so quickly the youngest Luthor's at a loss.

"I am all yours and I'm not going anywhere." Kara affirms.

"Of course you're not," she whispers. "I own you after all." and here she is, trying to detach herself from the situation, from Kara, still.

"Well there's that, but there's also the fact that I'm completely in love with you." and there it is again, the daily reminder of the depth of feelings for the youngest Luthor. "Irrevocably in fact." she won't ever tire of proving herself to Lena.

"Is that so?" she teases.

"I am so in love with you that I'd be willing to sit and watch the hobbits run through the shire all day if that's what you want." it's torture for the Kryptonian to watch all three movies in one sitting but she'd gladly go through with it if it means providing the raven haired genius peace of mind.

"We could do that," Lena leans. "Or we could do something we'd both enjoy."

"Like what?" Kara questions as the businesswoman tugs the silk sheets off her body. She allows them to cascade down, exposing her breasts to hungry kryptonite eyes. "Lena…" she moans as the youngest Luthor takes a nipple into her mouth.

"On your back." Lena commands and Kara follows.

She gladly relinquishes control, not only because she knows she'll be satisfied, but she knows this is important to Lena. It's how she maintains and establishes ownership.

Outside of their carnal activities Lena refrains from telling Kara what to do.

She lets her be her own person, encourages her to make her own choices, because Lena won't try to control the Kryptonian anywhere else. She'll only lose her that way.

But here, tangled in the sheets, her fingers buried deep inside the lustful younger woman, her tongue pressed against the blonde's clit as she drowns herself in Kara's taste, this is where she shows Kara control. Here is where Kara Zor-El learns what it truly feels like to be owned by Lena Luthor.

Because Lena subjugates Kara to her whims and Kara succumbs to Lena's will so gracefully.

Because Lena isn't afraid to hurt Kara here as she leaves bruising marks when she holds her hips down. She isn't worried about protecting Kara from herself when Kara gives into her demands so reverently. She isn't disturbed by the possibility that she'll take more than Kara's able to give because the blonde screams for more.

They lay on their sides, facing one another, Kara looking utterly satiated while Lena observes. She takes in the sweat on the Kryptonian's forehead, the glazed over look in her baby blue depths, and her tired yet radiant grin.

Kara always looks so beautiful.

The blonde inches closer and Lena knows what's coming next. Kara's taken to engaging in pillow talk sessions, to asking questions, to find out more about the woman she loves. And Lena tries her best to answer. Thankful the blonde never asks anything too personal, content to learn even just the smallest most trivial facts.

"Tell me something about you." Kara whispers as she feels Lena's fingertips tracing random patterns on the back of her hand.

"I absolutely loathe those American girl dolls." Lena responds scathingly. "I received one as a gift from of Lionel's associates when I was a little girl and I burned the damned thing." she reveals and Kara chuckles. "I find their little beady eyes creepy and not cute at all."

"What do you find cute?" she really wants to know.

"Before you, I don't think I found anything cute." she confesses affectionately. "But I think seeing you rolling around the grass with baby pandas all over you is quite possibly the most adorable thing I've seen." she recalls their day at the zoo fondly.

"How do you feel about cats?" the blonde asks since they on the subject of animals.

"I prefer dogs." Lena admits.

"Really?" she's beaming. "I totally pegged you for a cat person." and she knows from the raven haired temptress's smirk that she's refraining from making a lewd joke. "Big dogs or little ones?" Kara feels too giddy to comment.

"Any size." Lena knows the blonde is filing this information away for later use and she won't be surprised if Kara brings home a puppy one day. Now she won't be able to pretend to be dismayed. Oh well, she supposes raising a pet together wouldn't be too bad. If anything it'll just cement their relations more. "Now I know you love animals but have there been any unfortunate instances with one?" she questions curiously.

"The first time I flew, I rammed straight through the side of a farmhouse." Kara divulges. "Luckily no one saw me but the pigs sure were scared."

"I've killed a few boars." she discloses.

"You hunt?" Lena nods. Kara knows the businesswoman knows her way around guns. "Like with rifles on horses and stuff like that?" the brunette nods once more and Kara's head is just filled with the visuals of a very sexy CEO in her boots.

"I could wear my riding outfit if you're feeling adventurous." she offers because the blonde's pupils are blown and Kara's blushing. "There's no need to be shy." she isn't opposed to playing dress up if the blonde ever feels inclined. "I'm game for a little role playing if it's something you'd be interested in." she figures there's still some aspects regarding sex she has to ease Kara in.

"I've never done anything like that before." she's never really had these kinds of thoughts before. "I've never done this before." Kara reminds.

"And for that I am extremely grateful." she'd hate it if Kara's first time had been at the hands of some fumbling fool who was only interested in getting their self off. "If it helps, you're marvelous." she assures and the blonde looks like she needs more convincing. "Kara, you're the first person I've shared my mornings with." she realizes this tidbit of information could console the blonde.

"Really?" she really shouldn't be so surprised.

"I always leave before they wake and I've never really stayed with anyone post coital activities." Lena's never been one for cuddling after sex but she knew Kara would be the type.

"So I'm still your first?" Kara's heart drums as Lena gazes deeply into her.

"In all the ways that really matter." because Lena's fooled around, had more than her fair share of bedmates, but she's never wanted to claim, to protect, and to treasure anyone before Kara.

Kara smiles the megawatt smile that brightens her eyes, the one reserved only for Lena.

The genius seals her confession with a kiss, pressing her lips against the Kryptonian's with such tenderness that surprises Lena. She's never been one for delicateness in bed but she knows, after their conversation and everything they're going through, Kara needs to feel that the youngest Luthor isn't claiming her for her body alone.

Because Lena wants all of Kara, her willful spirit, her altruistic heart, her receptive mind, and everything else that is Kara.

And Kara's ready to give everything and more to Lena.

They spend the rest of their day alternating between allowing themselves to be consumed by their desires, learning more about one another through their touches and their words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone gets offended, I didn't steal this from this week's episode. I planned this out already… I hate that I didn't publish right away.
> 
> To be honest, I haven't written finished a new chapter in two weeks. Hence why I don't publish until I've written at least two chapters in advance. I like to have back up chapters in case inspiration won't strike. Don't worry, I'll buckle down next week and write.
> 
> Always down to talk SuperCorp and theories and dislikes about the show!
> 
> RANT TIME SNIPPET
> 
> "We accept the love we deserve." -The Perks of Being a Wallflower.
> 
> This is true for Kara's sake. It certainly explains why she's with Mon-El. Perhaps the guilt over the Medusa virus, about being racist toward Daxamites, about Jeremiah, about Alex feeling the need to take care of her, and whatever else she's torturing herself with has driven her to believe that she deserves to be treated like shit.
> 
> 0000
> 
> Alex has been completely focused on Maggie, with the exception of Jeremiah's return, which I understand honeymoon phase but she's supposed to be the over protective big sister? And what does she do? She basically hands Kara off to Mon, a guy she doesn't even know because they haven't even spent any time together. She hasn't even made an attempt to get to know him, just thrust Kara his way and basically hoped Kara can sort her own shit out.
> 
> 0000
> 
> Alex basically said Mon influences Kara when she got mad about the Jermiah thing. That means, deep down, she believes Mon is capable of doing/thinking shitty things yet she's okay with Kara being with him?
> 
> 0000
> 
> Rational Lena with emotional Kara is more appealing to me rather than the misogynist Daxamite vs feminist Kryptonian because it isn't a race issue. It's a completely emotional issue, one that's driven by who they are at their core, not by what they were raised to be.
> 
> 000
> 
> Holding onto anger makes you human.
> 
> Forgiving a person for constantly degrading your character and lying to you about everything makes you stupid.
> 
> RANT TIME SNIPPET DONE. Catch the full rant on tumblr. Wr8tur . tumblr. com
> 
> Anyway, thanks for the support and the comments! I love reading and seeing your reactions and the way some of you agreed that Lena being arrested off the video would have been insufficient grounds for arrest.
> 
> By the way, who's seen the new Power Rangers movie? If you haven't, please go watch it! I so want a sequel!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss seeing Katie McGrath...

She hovers over the sky, focusing on the sounds below, searching desperately for a familiar voice, one she hasn't heard in four hours.

Kara's afraid because she knows a lot can happen in four hours. But she can't afford to lose herself to her panic. It won't help her find and rescue Lena. So now she's scouring the city, x-raying over every abandoned warehouse, building, whatever facility capable of housing a hidden Cadmus base and implementing her super hearing to listen for Lena or Lillian's voices.

Lena is in the clutches of Lillian.

Lillian who wants to exploit the youngest Luthor somehow. The purpose is still unclear but it is apparent that she's desperate and no one else seems to really give a flying fuck that Lena's been taken.

The DEO's convinced she went willingly because there's no sign of a break in or struggle in Lena's office and since the video feed incident, the CEO's placed an impenetrable defense around her servers that even Winn can't hack and even Jess has no access because the businesswoman doesn't want her most trusted employee to be liable for anything lest something like the shoddy frame job happen again. And she hadn't gotten around to sharing the password with Kara, mouths often being too preoccupied with other more pressing matters.

Anger boils inside Kara because this is her fault. She'd been too busy falling into Cadmus's trap. Well, it was an explosion that was meant to be a diversion.

She put out the fire and saved everyone else but she couldn't save the one that needed her help the most. She couldn't save the one that matters to her most. And now Lena's Rao knows where, all alone, and under the mercy of Lillian Luthor and her Cadmus goons.

Clearly Lillian planned everything because the chances an alien trading post is bombed the same time Lena disappears from her office are slim to none.

Her fingers curl to fists as righteous fury floods her entire system. If she had known it had been a choice between Lena and everyone else the result would have been different. She would have chosen Lena, flown to her aid, rescued her before everyone else.

She'd failed Lena.

And Kara makes another vow as she continues her frantic search. She won't fail her again because now she'll take the same promise the youngest Luthor made on her behalf. It's completely audacious and decidedly selfish but Supergirl swears she will always put the benefit of Lena Luthor before every one else.

Next time she'll make sure to check on her wellbeing before hurrying off to rescue others.

"Cadmus-" she hears off the docks and she zooms to find the Guardian surrounded with a bunch of unconscious bodies all dressed in black while he's standing over one still responsive goon.

"Where is Lillian Luthor?" the Guardian questions.

Kara doesn't waste any time. She super speeds and grabs the goon before floating three stories up in the air. The Cadmus thug looks at her and the pavement, brow raised as he smirks smugly.

"Where is Lena?" she questions.

"You wouldn't drop me." the thug smirks and Kara can't afford to play games so she does what no one expects Supergirl to do.

Kara releases him and lets him fall.

He screams and there's a bone protruding near the bend of his foot. Kara doesn't let his pain deter her from her goal.

"Ankle's broken." she picks him up by his collar once again, making sure to allow his injury to graze the pavement as shakes him. "Should we go for the knees this time?" Supergirl flies higher than the last time and looks at the cowering man.

"I swear I don't know anything!" he screams, his hands gripping her wrist.

"Really?" she releases him once more but before he can hit the cement, she catches him by his jacket. The goon looks absolutely petrified as he continues to shake his head and Kara sighs. "Then you're useless." she lands on the ground before she tosses him easily toward James's feet, the force of the impact knocking him out.

"What the hell was that?" James demands and Kara doesn't bother responding. "You're really prepared to go down that road for a Luthor?" he asks incredulously.

"I'll do anything to get her back." it's a warning and a promise.

"Get her back? Well that's going to be impossible since she went with them willingly!" James finishes zip tying the last of the Cadmus goons and Kara knows he's glaring at her from under his helmet.

"She wouldn't!" she's tired of fighting everyone but she will never tire of fighting for Lena.

"How do you know that?" he presses. "Why do you have so much faith in Lena when you don't have faith in me as the Guardian?" and Kara's fighting every urge to knock James off his ass because really, she doesn't have time to waste debating his arrogance when she should be finding Lena.

"I cannot stress enough how much I don't care about you being the Guardian." she really could not care less.

"Because you're trying to find Lena." he's mocking her now and there's disgust in his tone that keeps the blonde from zooming up in the air. "When are you going to understand that she's a Luthor?!" he criticizes. "She's just like Lillian and Lionel and Lex." but Kara knows otherwise.

"She's always been better than them." the Luthor in Lena will always drive her to be superior than the rest except for Kara of course.

"What'll it take for you to see her for what she really is?" he questions.

"I know who she is." because unlike the rest of the world, Lena's given her the opportunity to see past the calculating businesswoman and the determined unwanted heir. "And you should be the last person to jump to conclusions." Kara glares. "You should know what it's like, to be painted as a criminal when all you've done is help."

"I don't come from a family of murderous psycopaths." he rebuts.

"Is that what you think of Winn?" she counters and she can him flinch because they both know Winn's a gentle soul. "That's what I thought." her triumph is short lived.

"Lena isn't Winn." James stands tall and firm in his hatred for the Luthor's. "Lena is a Luthor and she'll disappoint you like Lex did Clark and she'll betray you in the end." and Kara's fighting the urge to clock James. "She doesn't des-" Kara's fist sends him flying fifty feet onto the nearest warehouse wall and James groans as he slides down the dented wall.

"You don't get to say what she deserves." because James doesn't know Lena like she does. She knows there's more to Lena than the shrewd calculating inventive entrepreneur the youngest Luthor portrays. She's the one person who understands her, who knows everything about her and still stays. Lena worked so hard to earn the love Kara had given freely to everyone else and that alone means the youngest Luthor would never betray the love she's still fighting for. "Who are you without this?" she questions as she picks up his cover and James can't provide an answer. "This is why I don't have faith in you as the Guardian." she says as she bends his shield. Because Kara's fought without the aid of her powers and finds ways to make a difference regardless of her abilities. A suit and a couple of new moves don't make a hero. She knows because she's still learning how to be one and Lena's been supporting her down this path. "Now if you're not going to help me find Lena then I suggest you stay out of my way before I break something of yours too." because she can't afford to be gentle or kind when Lena's in danger.

"Winn wasn't lying when he said she's got you wrapped around her finger." he groans as he struggles to get even a semblance of footing.

Kara doesn't spare him a glance as she flies into the night sky.

She really doesn't think she needs to defend herself to James of all people. Besides, is it really so bad to be influenced by someone who constantly puts her needs before their own?

That's what Lena does. She places importance on Kara, her feelings and thoughts, over her own. True it doesn't come naturally for the genius. Even truer that her reasons aren't entirely altruistic since the raven haired temptress is only doing it so can keep the Kryptonian in her grasp. Still it doesn't change the fact that the youngest Luthor began the process of letting the blonde in, of lifting the veil that divides them because she knows it's important to, that Kara wishes to learn everything there she can about the woman she loves.

So yes. Lena has a hold on Kara, owns the Kryptonian in ways no one else can, or ever will if the youngest Luthor has her way and she generally does, but the Kryptonian can't find any fault in their dynamic.

Because Kara doesn't care if her love for Lena consumes her entire being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James is a little OOC here and Kara too probably? But I think it's warranted both for the plot and the situation.
> 
> For the one who commented what Alex is pushing her to be with Mon because she wants Kara to be with someone who can protect her physically there's a response in my rant somewhere.
> 
> I put in that bit about Lena being a top to confirm that it's really the only place where Lena controls Kara. She doesn't force her influence over Kara outside of the bedroom because her whole attraction to Kara has always been about who she is, not what is or what she can do or where she's from, but who Kara is inside so she isn't going to change that.
> 
> RANT SNIPPET
> 
> Supergirl is riddled with plot holes and non existent character development this season.
> 
> 0000
> 
> If Lillian has the means to create Metallo, why hasn't she done anything to try and get Lex out of prison? I know he's probably in a well guarded bunker but Lillian clearly has ways around such things. Wouldn't her focus be on getting her beloved son out? Wouldn't she want to make this a mother/son bonding adventure? Lena says Lex is her favorite. Judging from that little tidbit when she saw that thing in the box Lex created when they were in the vault, she clearly knows he's been doing anti alien things for a while so why would she keep the existence of Cadmus away from Lex? Point is, momma Luthor has been focusing on aliens when everything that we've seen/been told about her makes me think her focus should be about getting Lex out of prison so they can end alien presence on Earth together.
> 
> 0000
> 
> Season one Alex would have never allowed Mon El the stranger from another planet to get so close to Kara, to shadow Kara and to learn that she is Supergirl in such little time!
> 
> 0000
> 
> Seriously how weak of a character is Mon El that they have to rely on his Daxamite heritage and degrade the rest of the SuperCrew to have him become more favorable?
> 
> 0000
> 
> RANT SNIPPET DONE
> 
> Thanks for reading! What are your thoughts on the story so far?
> 
> Also, I'm itching to talk Power Rangers. For those that haven't seen it it's actually a pretty good movie and I am Lysol percent sure you won't regret watching it so please, go to your local theater and see it. Totally shipping a couple, not going to tell which one but it's clearly obvious.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katie...

"I'm fine." Lena assures as she tries to evade the utensil heading for her mouth.

"No you're not." Kara frowns and shakes her head. "You haven't finished your dinner yet." she brings the fork toward Lena's lips. "Just like two more bites then you can drink your meds." the raven haired temptress relents and allows the blonde to finish feeding her.

"You're the one who was exposed to kryptonite." Lena reminds as she takes the pills from the Kryptonian's hands and swallows them down with water.

"I'm already healed." Kara counters.

"Still you should be resting," because she knows the blonde hasn't fully regained her strength. "Not babying me." she isn't used to being coddled.

True she had servants at her beck and call but they'd been instructed by Lillian to have minimal contact with her, told them they were not allowed to converse beyond catering to her desires and told Lena the same. It wasn't proper for someone carrying the Luthor name to have any connections with the help.

Lena knows it was about isolating her from feeling even an iota of the warmth of human contact since Lex had been free to jest and prattle with the help.

"I want to baby you." Kara realizes she's being extremely attentive and there's a chance she's overdoing it but she really doesn't care. "And I think it'll save us a lot of time if you just get used to it." the Kryptonian advises because she's not going to stop wanting to tend to Lena's needs and cater to her every desire.

"I can take care of myself." she doesn't want Kara to fuss over her wellbeing.

"I know that, you're the strongest and most independent woman I know." Kara assures that she doesn't think less of the youngest Luthor who's lying in bed nursing a concussion from being thrown to the floor by Lillian's goons. "I just want to care for you." she confesses and the tenderness in her tone stirs warmth inside Lena.

"It wasn't your fault." Kara shouldn't have to feel guilty for Lillian's goons drugging and taking her from her office during the fiasco.

The Kryptonian deals with carries enough remorse and Lena doesn't want to add on to her baggage. The youngest Luthor would prefer to lessen the load and not become part of it.

"I'm not doing this because I feel guilty." Kara clarifies. "I'm doing this because I want to." the blonde sets the bowl down. "I want to take care of you because I love you." she reminds the foreign concept Lena adamantly refuses to comprehend despite her illustrious intellect. "If it helps, think of it like the basic principle of reciprocity." the blonde suggests, venturing more toward the area of rational also known as Lena's comfort zone. "I take care of you, you take care of me."

"So quid pro quo then?" Lena teases because she's beginning to understand the principle of a symbiotic relationship, one that isn't rooted solely on the owner caring for her possession.

"Call it what you want." Kara doesn't really care what Lena calls it. If the youngest Luthor is content to claim Kara and deem the Kryptonian her property, the blonde will yield to her desires. Because she knows this is still so new for Lena and while Kara herself has never been in love before, since it's apparent her feelings for James were akin to that of a schoolgirl's crush, she's at least experienced love in the platonic sense. "For me, it's always going to be love."

Love, a thing that's always eluded the youngest Luthor. It's something she never believed she'd have and now it's being bestowed upon her by the most compassionate and devoted being she's ever known.

Dealing with someone whose only agenda is to love and care for her is new and Lena won't deny she's still having trouble processing the depth of Kara's feelings and her own for that matter. She's too used to compartmentalizing, to minimizing emotions, burying them behind quadratic equations or shoving them aside until they are long forgotten.

Lena knows they have other matters to deal with because L Corp needs their CEO but she also knows the company can survive a few more days in Jess's capable hands. The youngest Luthor knows she has to prepare Kara since the Kryptonian needs to ready herself for whatever Lillian has in store because she'd taken something from Lex's vault, something she deemed important to take which means it's something powerful and was without a doubt the most dangerous thing in the room.

She pushes those thoughts aside because they can face the perils the world will throw their way another day.

Because she knows Kara needs her, to assure that she's okay, to bask in her warmth. So if the younger woman wants to dote on her now, to revel in the fact that Lena's still here with her, that's a feeling the youngest Luthor recognizes all too well. She feels it every time Kara returns from one of her Supergirl outings, suit torn in places that would have otherwise destroyed a lesser being.

"I suppose I could take care of you now." she wants Kara to feel the depths of her gratitude.

And Kara knows she should resist but those kryptonite hues are darkening her way and she can already feel desire pooling in her core. Besides, they both need this. Lena needs to feel Kara, to savor the feeling of the blonde writhing beneath her just as Kara needs to feel Lena, to make sure she's still here, to worship her, demonstrate her undying affections, to erase the bruises from the Cadmus goons left all over her, and to kiss away the pain from the genius's cranium from when she hit the pavement because Lillian's forceful shove as the Luthor matriarch made her getaway.

Kara places her lips on Lena's temple, hands gently working their way down the youngest Luthor's body, as she lays the most tender kiss upon the injured woman's mouth.

She clings unto Lena tightly as she immerses herself in the woman she loves, making sure to touch every surface, memorizing her way her eyes darken with need when Kara's fingers glide against her ribcage, savoring the flavor of Lena on the tip of her tongue. The youngest Luthor can feel her fear, see her relief, and taste her love.

"I've never been so afraid of losing someone." the Kryptonian divulges.

"I honestly don't know how you handle all this." they both know she's referring to the death defying situations Supergirl suffers through. "I was afraid too." Lena finds herself confessing.

"I won't ever let anyone harm you." Kara vows.

"I know." because she saw how hard the blonde fought, faced certain death all to make sure she could save the youngest Luthor. "But I wasn't afraid for my sake." and Kara waits patiently for the genius's elaboration. "All I could see was you sprawled out on the floor, a Kryptonite blade sticking out your chest." it's her greatest fear, losing Kara.

"I won't be able to survive without you." another hour without hearing any news of Lena and Kara knows she'd have gone on a murderous rampage.

"Then I'm going to do everything in my power to make certain you won't lose me," she's prepared to ensure that Kara won't lose her even if Lex is still alive and Lillian's still at large. "If you promise the same." Lena knows they're both at risk.

"I promise to come home to you always," Kara vows. "Whatever it takes."

"Kara Danvers may believe in me, and Supergirl always manages to save me, but Kara Zor- El," Lena leans and claims the other woman's mouth with her own. She breaks from their heated kiss and peers deep into Kara's eyes, hopes her reverence can be seen clearly. "You are my hero."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of update last week! Life caught up with me the week before and then I got the flu... Anyway, thanks for thinking James wasn't that OOC.
> 
> And for the person that asked why Kara and Mon are dating when they really have no reason to be into one another, I've asked that question in a previous rant I think... I also mentioned how they can't possibly be into each other if they're trying to change each other's ideals. I feel more like they're both waiting for the other person to become something more than they are... which is another reason why I hate their relationship. One should be someone for who they are now, not who they can be...
> 
> RANT TIME SNIPPET
> 
> A lot of Karamel shippers disagree and hate it when the word abusive is used to describe KaraMel relationship.
> 
> 0000
> 
> Also, after seeing Mon's dad's act of love shouldn't the right course for Kara to ask him stay with his parents? So that he can build a better relationship with them? I mean come on, she freaking told Lena to talk to her megalomaniac mother, Lex Luthor the person who actively sought to end her cousin's life but Mon gets a pass from family bonding because she's in love with him? Kara's always been so big about family and forgiveness but when it comes to Kara's love life, those things must remain separate? Besides, wouldn't she want him to try and better Daxam? It seems like something the old Kara would do, ask Mon to go for his dad and the rest of Daxam and one would think her beef with the Luthor's would outweigh the impersonal grudges she's been holding onto against Daxam. It makes her seem petty and ignorant to hold onto her racist beliefs against Daxamites when they hadn't done anything to her before her relationship with Mon El...
> 
> 0000
> 
> Also, a lot of people talk about how Mon El's changed because of Kara and how Kara is good for his character but can someone tell me the positive influence that he's had on Kara? Because Kara wasn't really that uptight and rigid about anything. She wasn't stern, knew how to have a modicum of fun, but was always careful not to expose her powers.
> 
> 0000
> 
> Some of the comments about Supercorp just rub me the wrong way and it takes a lot of me to be the bigger person and ignore them.
> 
> RANT TIME SNIPPET DONE
> 
> Thanks all for even paying attention to my rants! I really didn't think people would read them. Let me know what you think of the story so far!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suffered through that horrid episode for Katie McGrath...

Her heels click against the stone floor. She continues to walk with her head held high, despite the disbelieving and almost hateful gazes being thrown her way because really, they're insignificant specks. All that matters is the blonde Kryptonian whose shoulders are brushing against hers as they walk the corridor like the equals Kara deems they are.

She can feel her not so furtive gaze, can see how the blonde's practically floating, as the heroine continues to give her a tour of the DEO facility.

It's a little surreal, considering the fact that she'd been interrogated here as a suspect a little under a month ago. And now here she is, being treated like a VIP by one of it's most trusted agents as they head over to the training grounds. Kara is just so excited to be able to show off her work place.

"And here is where I train." the blonde gestures around the empty room with a cinderblock pile in the middle.

"I'm surprised." Lena notes. "It's clear funding is going toward the science division." she hadn't been impressed with the labs because L Corp is way ahead in terms of equipment and manpower, but she supposes it's the best the government could buy. "I thought it'd be bigger." the Kryptonian's training area is not even a city block wide. "I can arrange something more suitable for you if you'd like." her eyes narrow at the dull brick walls. "Something… well more."

"That would be nice." because it'd be nice to be able to fly and not worry about crashing against the building foundations.

"I'll get right on it." there's probably another defunct facility somewhere in the city that she can turn into a more proper training area for the Kryptonian. "Honestly, it's a miracle you've managed as well as you have considering the lack of resources." she doesn't care if she's being too critical and by the amused smile on Kara's face, she doesn't either. The blonde knows she has valid reason to her condemnatory behavior. "I suppose it just shows how resourceful you are."

"I know L Corp has better facilities but it's not everyday I get to show off my..." she shifts her weight, fidgeting left to right, and Lena gives her full attention to Kara.

"Your?" Lena urges her to continue.

"My Lena." because girlfriend, lover, paramour, partner don't seem like they are enough to encapsulate the nature of their relationship, nor the depth of her feelings for her Lena. "If that's okay?" Kara adds because she knows how Lena feels about ownership and doesn't know whether or not it's appropriate to also claim the person who has laid claim on her heart, body, mind, and soul.

The youngest Luthor's brow curves upward and the Kryptonian blushes as she takes Lena's hand into her own, threading their fingers together. Lena can see a security camera pointed their way and looks around the room for more before pulling Kara underneath the stairs, free from the prying eyes of DEO agents.

"I suppose because you are mine that it is only right that I, in turn, am yours." the raven haired genius rationalizes.

"Really?" Kara squeaks.

"It's also, not every day that you get to kiss your Lena at your work." Lena murmurs as she presses Kara against the wall.

Their lips meet and the Kryptonian can feel her knees buckling as her raven haired temptress slides her tongue inside her mouth. It's not as fervent as their other kisses, this is tamer compared to their previous kisses, but they know it's because they're both being mindful of where they are and who could walk in at any given moment.

"We'll definitely be doing that here more often." Kara breathes when Lena breaks away.

Lena smirks knowingly as she fishes out a handkerchief from her trench coat pocket. She begins to wipe the blonde's mouth free of her apple red lip stick, making sure the blonde is presentable before fishing out a compact from her purse to fix her own slightly disheveled appearance.

Kara pushes her raven haired locks behind her ear, pressing a kiss to her cheek before reclaiming a semblance of her personal space.

The heroine leads the way back toward the DEO command center where Lucy's watching them with a raised brow and a knowing look on her face. Kara hopes she's not blushing that brightly and knows that she'll be demanded to go out for dinner to catch up tomorrow, if not tonight.

"Miss Luthor." Lucy greets instantly.

"Please, I think we're past formalities now." the youngest Luthor smiles genuinely at the only friendly face with in a ten block radius. "I'd like to thank you for your efforts in assisting with my abduction as well as bestowing me clearance."

"Lena." the youngest Lane amends. "There's really no need."

"Of course there is." she insists. "We both know if it wasn't for you and Supergirl, I'd be back on the DEO's most wanted list." Lucy had been the one who prevented J'onn from declaring Lena a Cadmus agent.

"Anyone who can make Supergirl smile like that is a friend of mine." the youngest Lane assures. "And Supergirl," hazel eyes twinkle with mischief. "You're glowing." she notes, smirk growing wide as Kara begins to turn as red as Lena's lipstick. "Having a good afternoon?" Lucy guesses. "Can't say I blame you given your present company." she turns toward Lena who chuckles. "You know, you still owe me dinner." she reminds, glaring playfully at the blonde. "I'd invite you to join us," her gaze turns toward Lena. "But I imagine it'd be hard for our favorite heroine to answer questions when all she'd be doing is stare at you across the table."

"I don't know about that," Lena supplies. "Kara excels at multitasking after all." her tone is suggestive, downright salacious, and the Kryptonian knows instantly that Lucy and Lena will have no trouble getting along.

"Subtlety isn't your strong suit is it?" Kara rebuts as she looks toward Lena.

"It really isn't yours either." the head of the DEO reminds as she looks between the Luthor and the Super. "It's like staring at a brightly colored neon sign really." her ribbing gets an actual laugh out of Lena while Kara pouts.

It takes all of Lena's self control not to take the blonde's bottom lip between her teeth.

"Ms. Luthor." J'onn approaches the trio and the youngest Luthor's guard is up quicker than a blink of an eye. "I'm afraid I've let my judgment be clouded." it's the closest to an apology that the might Martian can offer. "The situations you seem to find yourself in always paint you as criminal and I for one feel…"

"I really don't care how you feel J'onn." she interrupts, green depths peering straight into guised brown. He thinks the armor he's developed, stoic and chilling, is enough to get her to yield but years under the Luthor household have made Lena harder to break than Kryptonian bone. "Just make sure you do your part in keeping Kara alive," it's the closest to a thank you J'onn will get. "Because I quite assure you I'm not afraid to play with fire." his eyes flicker with shock and fear for but a second but Lena's gaze is hawk like. "Trust me when I tell you that you would not wish to see just how much of a Luthor I really am." Lena knows by now that Kara doesn't mind when she taps into her dark side.

It's a part of Lena and Kara loves all of her.

"Supergirl!" a voice booms and they look toward the entrance and Kara can actually feel the chill in the air. "I've been looking for you everywhere." the voice claims, heading toward the guised heroine.

"Um." Kara turns toward Lena whose face is unreadable.

"Who the hell is that?" Lucy doesn't bother to mask her distaste as she sides up against the youngest Luthor who remains rigid as the Daxamite approaches.

"I went by your apartment five times already but you haven't been there at all!" he exclaims and Kara's mouth opens and closes, her eyes never Lena as she blushes, and Lucy smirks devilishly as she processes this new information. "And you haven't been at CatCo so I thought for sure you'd be here with J'onn and Alex." he continues the explanation no one had asked for. "And who are they?" he juts his chin toward the unknown brunette women.

"Director Lane, head of the DEO." Lucy looks at him appraisingly.

"I thought J'onn was the head of the DEO." he looks to the guised Martian whose eyes flash warningly as his head shakes adamantly.

"Of this branch but Director Lane is in charge of the entire organization." Kara informs the clueless alien.

"Huh." he doesn't bother to hide his shock. "So women really do lead here on Earth," Kara swears she can see the vein on Lucy's forehead pulse. "Because on Daxam…"

"I can honestly say no one on Earth cares about what it was like on Daxam." Lucy cuts him off, clearly offended that he could believe she wouldn't be a fit leader because of her gender. "I take it you're Mon El." she deduces as she wracks her brain to remember the newcomer's file. "The Daxamite refugee who has been given full access to the DEO after being only on Earth for two months." Lucy had read up on his file and the disapproval is clear in her tone. "Is this the rabble you've been letting walk in and out of the DEO?" she turns her head toward J'onn.

"We believe him to be harmless." J'onn responds.

"I don't see any of the other harmless aliens out there with DEO clearance." Lucy counters, eyes narrowing as she appraises the intruder.

"Well Kara here can vouch for me!" the Kryptonian actually grimaces as she realizes her obvious lapse in judgment. She'd just been so eager to meet someone else with her backstory, to be able to pass on her knowledge, that she didn't think about the fact that they knew nothing of the Daxamite, nothing that could be corroborated. "Speaking of which, Kara, I'm actually here to take you back up on the hero training." he flashes her a boyish grin and Kara can't believe there had been a time where she actually believed herself to be charmed by it.

"What?" she thinks there's something off with her hearing because there's no way Mon could possibly think he could just stroll through with his demands.

"Yeah, I thought we could get back in the training room." he says like it's a completely reasonable request after not seeing Kara for months. "Have some fun with the whole super strength thing since it's a pain having to hold back all the time." Kara doesn't fight the urge to roll her eyes. "And I thought it'd be nice to spend time with you again."

"That's not going to happen." she crosses her arms before her and shakes her head in complete refusal.

"Why not?" he steps forward.

"If you want to be a hero, I'll arrange for someone else to be your mentor." she remarks before turning away because there's nothing else that needs to be said. "I'm not going to do it." because she's already splitting enough of her time between work, saving the world, and Lena.

Lena who has been quietly observing this whole ordeal.

"But I want you to do it." he puts a hand on her shoulder which she shrugs off quickly as she takes a step back, far from his reach, because every inch of her is meant only for Lena.

"I don't want to." she wants nothing to do with him.

"Is this you playing hard to get?" his brows furrow in confusion because he can't see anything wrong with him pushing what he wants on the heroine. "Because people at the bar told me sometimes girls on Earth like to act that they don't want you because they want you to try harder…"

"This is so not what this is." her eyes flash toward her love.

The businesswoman remains by Lucy's side, her face completely unreadable and Kara knows why. The youngest Luthor is still putting Kara's feelings first. She doesn't know if the Kryptonian's ready for the world to know, doesn't want to step in for people to speculate, doesn't want to push the issue despite this being an opportune moment to do so, so she's holding her tongue for the heroine's benefit. That, and Kara knows this is also Lena's way of letting her fight her own battles and make her own choices.

"So you don't want me to try harder?" Kara's fists clench at her side because this whole exchange is only hurting her love. "What exactly do I have to do so we can finally start dating?" his patience is wearing thin and wants to bypass proper courtship rituals, eager to make her his.

"Date?" she tears her eyes away from Lena. "Mon El, I don't want to date you." Kara declares, her tone firm and unwavering.

"It's because I'm a Daxamite isn't it?!" and Kara sighs in exasperation because he never ceases to remind everyone where he's from and how different things were on his home planet. "You Kryptonians never change! Thinking you're too good for everyone else." he steps closer to her face and Lena's fighting every urge to not deck the Daxamite with the special lead knuckles she keeps on her person for this particular instance. "Or do you just get some thrill from watching me suffer?!"

"What's going on here?" another familiar voice booms and Kara doesn't think the timing couldn't be more perfect as Alex stands in between James and Winn.

The commotion had caused her and the rest of the SuperCrew to come out of hiding. Kara knows they've been walking around, purposely avoiding coming into contact with her and Lena. She supposes she could at least be thankful for Mon El's ability to cause a scene.

"Mon's wondering why I don't want to date him." she takes the highroad and doesn't want to revert to pointing out his obvious flaws. "It has nothing to do with you being a Daxamite." Kara replies calmly. "I'm happy, happier than I've ever been," she makes a point to stare into Alex's eyes as she continues. "Because I found someone who has never judged me for what I am." Kryptonian blue meets Kryptonite green. Lena's eyes gaze upon her questioningly, silently asking if she's sure, and it tugs at the Kryptonian's heartstrings because even now, the youngest Luthor's still putting Kara's desires above her own need to lay her claim. "Someone who wants me, will always want me, for who I am."

She takes deliberate steps toward the businesswoman, pausing when she's significantly less than an arm's length in front of the raven haired beauty. Kara's head bows slightly.

Because this moment isn't just about her.

It's about Lena as well. Because she has just as much at stake her as Kara does. So Kara finds herself halting, eyes asking the youngest Luthor's permission before making her move. She offers her a nod and genuine smile that the Kryptonian returns.

Lena offers her hand toward Kara because she's been prepared for this moment ever since that day she decided to beguile the Kryptonian.

The heroine takes the offered appendage eagerly. She smiles, bright like she's meeting Rao in person, and the entire room, save for Lucy Lane, stands flabbergasted as Kara Zor-El threads her fingers together with Lena Luthor's and takes her place by her raven haired lover's side.

"Kara no…" she hears Alex breathe, can feel the disappointment, shock, disbelief, rage, and negativity covering the entire room.

But none of that matters because Kara's found peace she thought would always be lost since donning on her cape, happiness she never believed she could feel again since she watched Krypton disintegrate, a future she's more than looking forward to, a love she never thought she'd be capable of giving.

And Kara has all of this and more all because of Lena Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for all the errors! I was too lazy to edit.
> 
> I know there are some who want the gist of what happened, the battle, the outcome, what happened after, and I hope this answers your questions. If not then I apologize but I really just want to focus on Kara and Lena's relationship dynamic more than anything.
> 
> And yes, I know Cat Grant is coming back on the show but I always planned on her making an appearance on my fic. Not going to say when though... just read and find out.
> 
> RANT TIME SNIPPET -WARNING SPOILERS- AND A LOT OF POINTS I WANT TO TOUCH UPON_
> 
> Tonight's episode was absurd. It asked for a lot of suspension of belief. It asked for the audience to simply turn off their minds and believe the drivel that we're being shown.
> 
> 0000
> 
> How the hell would Alex who has been trained by the DEO not notice she's being watched? I get Kara not being able to but Alex?
> 
> 0000
> 
> We're already being asked to accept that aliens exist, there's science beyond human understanding, magic, the multiverse, and a lot of other impossible things but an ordinary man causing this much trouble for a highly trained agent and a superhuman heroine just takes the cake.
> 
> 0000
> 
> In Human for a Day, Kara talked that guy down but then she doesn't believe Maggie can do the same? Or is it because Maggie is a human so she doesn't believe that she can portray the symbol of hope that Supergirl can?
> 
> 0000
> 
> Ultimately, the writers need to learn that they don't have to tear someone down in order to build someone up!
> 
> 0000
> 
> And Lena will totally have grounds to turn evil now because Kara's not been able to keep her word. She promised always but at the first sign of inconvenience, she drops Lena. But when Lena was in trouble, she had the time to whine and complain with Mon El… I mean I know Alex means more because they are sisters but honestly, she should have taken the time to hear Lena out. It would have taken like maybe less than five minutes. She was literally standing out in the balcony doing nothing before Lena called. The woman just killed the love of her life to save Supergirl, after all.
> 
> 0000
> 
> Rhea should have approached Lillian Luthor, a mother whose son has also been taken from her by a Super? This way we could have seen Teri Hatcher with Dean Cain since Cadmus still has Jeremiah! But no, yet again we're being given the "is she evil or not" plot with Lena. AGAIN...
> 
> 0000
> 
> I just realized this episode just ripped off Captain America Civil War, which honestly, the fact that an ordinary military man was able to discover all these secrets and do that much damage did not sit well with me either.
> 
> RANT TIME SNIPPET DONE
> 
> Full rant on my tumblr: wr8tur . tumblr. com
> 
> Thank you all for your kind words, for taking the time to read my stories and musings.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!

"So what's new with you?" Lena asks as they make their way.

"Snapper's just given me a new assignment." Kara remarks offhandedly as she takes Lena's hand in her own, interlocking their fingers, their palms pressed against each other. She frowns, creases her forehead, as she puts on a highly exaggerated look of annoyance. "Interview Katherine Kane when she gets to town." the reporter impersonates her boss gruff tone and sourly demeanor.

"Oh." Lena regards the blonde from her peripheral.

"Apparently she wouldn't accept an interview with anyone but me." she shrugs, not really curious about the fact that another business mogul will only accept an interview from one newbie reporter. "But I don't want to talk about work right now." the youngest Luthor nods, knowing there's a more pertinent subject they should be broaching regarding the journalist's newest possible headline.

Lena notes the way Kara's entangled their fingers together, how the blonde's clinging onto her like she's her very lifeline as they stroll through the city. Their physicality, the way there's practically no space between them as they continue to walk, and the setting are extremely intimate.

"You know we very much look like a couple right now." the business woman comments observantly. "I wouldn't be surprised if the papers catch wind of this." Lena teases.

"Papers." Kara repeats, her eyes bulging as she realizes her proximity. It had all felt so peaceful and natural that she'd forgotten about keeping up appearances. But she doesn't know whether or not this is appropriate because they hadn't discussed coming out publicly. "I'm sorry." because Lena's the face of a multi billion dollar company and the rest of the world still has a problem with couples of the same sex. "I shouldn't have assumed that just because people I know, know, that every one else should know." it had been completely inconsiderate of Kara to make such an assumption. "I wasn't thinking." she's silenced by Lena's lips, warm and assuring, against hers.

"I'm more than alright with people finally knowing you are mine and mine alone." Lena murmurs, breath hot against Kara's mouth. "Especially since you'll be interviewing Kate."

"Kate?" Kara repeats and Lena watches as realization dawns on the blonde's features. "Oh." she remembers the businesswoman mentioning the name to rile Maggie up. It's clear that she's just another one of Lena's dalliances. Kara nods, processing the information but she doesn't want jealousy to dwell for too long. She knows the youngest Luthor, unlike her, has a list of bedfellows. "I see."

"I realize the moment may be inopportune but I don't suppose there's really a time when it won't be." she remarks thoughtfully and the blonde nods in agreement.

"There really isn't a good time to bring up this subject." Kara sighs.

"I don't want to cause you any distress." the youngest Luthor ventures careful not to cause the Kryptonian any negative feelings. "I simply do not want you to be unprepared." Lena takes her lower lip between her teeth as she briefly wonders if should give Kara the names of the notches on her bedpost, at least the ones she knows the reporter will undoubtedly encounter due to their professions. "Kate," she shakes her head. "Katherine can be quite forward." the nature of their relationship is bound to come up because Kara's been the only one to interview Lena. "And I will most likely be brought up since everyone knows I am your favorite subject to write about." Kara doesn't bother protesting but does chuckle and roll her eyes.

"Thanks for that." she smiles genuinely because her love is, as always, just looking out for her best interests but her smile fades quickly once she sees Lena continuing to bite her lower lip. "But it's not just about the interview is it?"

"She's actually coming to L Corp." the youngest Luthor begins, lower lip between her teeth as she pushes forward with her next sentence. "Her company's presenting their proposal officially and it is quite good." Kara nods in understanding because she knows Lena wouldn't entertain the idea of meeting with a former bedmate lightly. "Quite revolutionary." she explains further. "Not only will it generate profit but also be quite beneficial to the public." she needs the Kryptonian to understand that she'd taken Kara's feelings into consideration and hadn't just agreed. "Of course, nothing's set in stone." the blonde shakes her head knowing the only thing hindering Lena from rejecting the business venture is her feelings about the genius working closely with one of her former dalliances.

"I trust you." Kara assures. It's highly unlikely that Lena felt anything more than lust for Katherine Kane. But Kara, Kara knows what she means to Lena, even if Lena herself hasn't said it aloud. "And I guess then it's a good thing we're not worried about being discreet." she presses her lips to the businesswoman's for good measure. "I hope Isabella and Kate and the rest of the world get the memo." Kara responds jokingly but the fire coating her baby blues causes Lena to revel in the fact that she can elicit such a reaction from the usually chipper heroine.

"Well, seeing as there are surprisingly no paparazzi right now, I hardly think we'll garner much attention." the raven haired temptress notes rather disappointedly.

"I'll choose a more public place for our next date." Kara declares.

"You could always arrange for CatCo to interview me regarding my romantic status." she supposes their exposure should be handled by the best and not some clumsy biased reporter. "I'll even grant you an exclusive." everyone in publication knows that Kara has exclusive access to L Corp.

"You mean like always?" Kara shakes her head.

"What can I say, I've always loved looking at you from across the table," the blonde blushes. "I'd sit there, watching you twirl your pen, take it between your teeth, as I wonder just what color underwear you're wearing."

"Since when?" Kara finds herself asking as her red tints her cheeks to the tips of her ears.

"Since the moment I saw you in my office." Lena discloses. "I saw you," her freehand moves to cup Kara's cheek. "And I knew I just had to have you in my life, somehow." her fingers run through the Kryptonian's golden tresses. "So I made it my mission to make certain I would."

"Lena," she presses a kiss to Lena's wrist.

"I always pictured having you on my desk," she confesses. "I can't tell you how many times I imagined what it'd feel like with your legs wrapped around my waist," the dark haired temptress's tone lowers, eyes darkening with desire. "How many meetings I got through just thinking about what it'd feel like to be inside you."

"And did I live up to your expectations?" because her love has pretty much described what happens during their lunches.

"You never cease to amaze." Lena assures. "So, should I expect an exclusive regarding my current romantic entanglement at my office sometime this week?" her eyes are half lidded, tone coated in desire. "I could certainly arrange for us to come out with a bang." she's utterly too enticing and Kara's certain she shouldn't risk this. "Of course, I'd prefer a more tasteful outing that you'd undoubtedly provide using your colorful words."

"As much as I'd relish writing about how much I love you, I'd want any interviews we have to be tasteful." Kara states. "Besides, we're hardly Ellen and Portia." Lena laughs, loud and carefree as she enjoys Kara's playful side.

"Darling," and the Kryptonian grins brightly upon hearing the pet name. "I can assure you, we are on an entirely different level than a mere celebrity couple." because Lena is a super genius head of a multi billion dollar tech conglomerate whose last name strikes fear in the name of billions of citizens across the globe and Kara is a seemingly meek reporter but in actuality is a being from another planet with superior abilities who has become the beacon of hope and goodwill for almost all. "A Luthor and an El."

"Makes for a rather interesting tale, doesn't it?" Kara wraps her arms around Lena's waist and pulls her close. "A story about two truly star crossed lovers."

"Such a sweet talker, I bet that's how you get all the boys and girls to fall for you."

"I've never really done this before." Kara chuckles, knowing she's said this to Lena many times already. "I say that a lot to you, I know." still, the raven haired smiles acceptingly, glad to know she's the reason for yet another first for the Kryptonian.

"Doesn't mean I ever get tired of hearing it."

"So you…" Kara begins, shifting uncertainly. "Like don't mind anything about… I mean you have more experience about these kinds of things." and Lena shakes her head because she's never had these feelings, the kind that leaves her blood hot as she it fills her with the desperate need to touch and to feel, before.

"Pretty sure my expertise begins and ends in carnal activities." she's fumbling through this just like Kara.

"Doesn't seem like it." because Lena's been so good and gentle and caring and everything Kara's ever wanted and more in a partner. "But speaking of carnal activities…" red coats her entire face, from her cheeks, to the tips of her ears. "I've.. well because I'm not.. I mean like," Lena knows where this conversation is going but wants Kara to voice her thoughts aloud, not because she finds Kara's flustered state amusing but because she knows it's important for the blonde to find her voice regarding this sensitive matter. "Like everything is good on that part right?" her voice is half cracking and half squeaking as she forces her question out, insecurity coating her entire being.

"I'd like to think so." Lena treads carefully.

"I mean, it's fantastic on your end but…" realization dawns on the youngest Luthor. "I'm talking about my… performance." the genius grins salaciously as she closes in on her prey.

"I told you before, you're marvelous."

"But…"

"Kara, trust me when I say that I am more than satiated by your sexual prowess."

"But like, I mean if you had a problem…"

"You are more than capable of fulfilling every one of my desires." Lena's kryptonite green shine with such fierce sincerity that it tugs at the blonde's heartstrings. "But if you require more assurance, then I'd be more than happy to oblige."

There's a glimmer of determination in Kara's eyes and Lena can practically feel her center throbbing.

They reach Lena's penthouse building and the CEO wastes no time in pulling the blonde inside her private elevator. She slips her hand inside Kara's purse, fishing out the necklace, securing it on the Kryptonian's neck before pressing their lips together once more. The doors open and Kara finds herself being lead toward the living room area, clearly neither are willing to wait to get to their bedroom.

Kara manages to free Lena from her silk blouse, taking the moment to fully appreciate the raven haired beauty before her.

She memorizes how Lena's pale skin seems to radiate under the dimly lit penthouse, how the shadow embraces the dip in her collarbone, the definition in her jawline, her waiting bright red lips, and how her Kryptonite green depths have darkened with unbridled desire, and she's completely powerless to resist.

But Kara Zor-El can't bring herself to minds because she knows Lena is just as vulnerable and just as helpless.

"I love you Lena Luthor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. Trying to get over my laziness. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. The feedback has been amazing! For those that love the rants, I apologize again because there's no rant really so sorry for that! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading!
> 
> What do you all think so far?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go...

She watches through two inches of glass behind the defunct lab. There's a flick of a wrist from Lillian that's accompanied by a twitch of Lex's eyelid.

She watches as they come to, blinking furiously as they regain their full mental capacities. Lex slowly gets off from his seat, lifting his head gently before staring at the figure through the glass. Lillian follows her son's lead, catching herself on the desk as she tries to gain a semblance of balance.

"I must say… that look of confusion you have on your face is absolutely priceless." she steps out of the shadows, smirking as she does so. "I wish I could take a picture." but she knows there must not be evidence of her involvement.

"You…" the once mighty Lillian Luthor sneers.

"I orchestrated Lex's escape, made you think it was his own doing, while of course everyone else thinks you were the one who planned it all." that part had been easy seeing as she'd been planting evidence along the way, controlling the whispers by channeling information for her benefit. She'd baited Lillian using her weakness, the love she has for her son. And it had been easy enough, relaying a message guised as her most precious Alexander. "I sent you that message." she'd spent a lifetime watching their interactions and Lex had made the mistake of sharing some of Lillian's secrets with her in an effort to let Lena feel like family. "Not your Little Conqueror." Lex and Lillian look upon her in disbelief. They hadn't known that Lena had been there with her ear on the door, on nights that Lionel was away for business, whenever Lillian wished her Little Conqueror goodnight. It was her nickname for Lex, one she used when she thought no one else could hear. "It was the only way you would come." Lena comments knowingly.

"So what now then?" Lex dares asking.

"I'm giving you a choice…" Lena stares down her foes, righteous anger fueling her actions. "One that was I was never afforded." she glares into Lillian, letting her see the hatred festering within. "You see, I thought I could imprison you here, make certain you won't ever live to see the light of day," that had been her original plan until of course she learned what exactly Lillian had taken from the vault, a device that would release Kryptonite in the atmosphere and ultimately render the planet unlivable for Kara. As far as Lena knows the only person who can get it to work, aside from herself and Lillian knows she'd never help, is Lex so naturally the next step for Lillian would have been to break her son out of jail. Lena of course had to stop it at all costs. "But I remembered the maliciousness of man always finds a way." she smirks, bitter and dark. "Now, I've come to understand that the only assurance I have that your attempts of spreading your reign of terror will cease is through your demise." there is no force in this universe that will take Kara away from her, not if Lena can help it.

"You don't have it in you…" Lillian Luthor scoffs disbelievingly.

"Perhaps before I did not," she enjoys the panic in Lillian's eyes, how her face contorts with regret. She'd thought she could control Lena with the information she shared. She didn't think it would release the beast that is the Luthor in Lena. "But perhaps knowing that I am every bit a Luthor as Lex may have changed that."

"What do you mean?" Lex demands an answer like he's still in control of the situation.

"Oh, she didn't tell you? Well, it matters not. I doubt it would have changed a thing." because Lex had never once thrown it in her face that she was not a real Luthor, even during his darkest days, the pinnacle of his madness. Which means that he still sees her as his sister, blood or not. "I am your sister, Alexander." he looks at her in confusion. "We share the same father, those same Luthor genes run through my veins as it does yours." she sees it in his eyes, the understanding as he processes this information.

"Lena, please." she ignores Lillian's pleas.

It's easy enough to do as she continues to look at Lex. She smirks because she can still see the hatred in his eyes because this fact changes nothing. He still considers her as his enemy.

"As I was saying, I am giving you a choice." she gestures toward the two items on either side of the room.

"Unstable Kryptonite." he notes the glowing green material. "Or a canister filled with some sort of deadly aerosol." Lex surmises as he comprehends the situation and comes to one conclusion. Lena can see the cogs in his head, turning as he tries to figure out a way out of this. No doubt he's trying to find a way to use these items somehow but knows tampering with them will only quicken their demise. "You're going to make it look like an accident." and they know she'll get away with making it look like they were tampering with a new doomsday device that went awry.

"I suggest the Kryptonite bomb," she tilts her head a little to the left toward the unstable synthetic element. "Seeing as it'll be instantaneous." she'd witnessed the effects firsthand. "But from what I've seen the revamped Medusa virus could be just as quick." she doesn't care either way because the result will be the same.

"Don't do this, Lena." Lillian isn't too proud to beg for their lives.

"All those years, I never gave you reason to suspect I'd be capable of this." she'd had these thoughts before, this darkness inside that she tried to quell. "Did I?" Lillian had thought her second to Lex and Lex never believed his sister would be able to surpass him like so. "Just so you know, I'm not doing this because I'm a Luthor." she clarifies. "I'm doing this to protect my interests." they assume she's talking about L Corp and her life, but in reality she's doing this for Kara.

While Lena knows that Kara will always have enemies, that Supergirl's list will never cease, she also knows the only real threat to Kara's wellbeing that exists on this planet are the two Luthors she has trapped inside this staged lab.

After all, Lex had come close to killing Superman enough times and Lillian, well she won't spare the woman the chance.

"Like a Luthor would." Lex actually smiles a smile that isn't filled with a menacing promise. "I thought it was Superman I had to worry about." Lex walks toward his sister, his hand on the glass. "You finally understand what it means to be a Luthor." Lena reaches up as well, observing how her brother's hand doesn't seem so big against her own.

And for a moment, Lena feels like she's thirteen again, showing him her first proton particle accelerator.

He's looking at her with so much pride and Lena realizes then, his drive to eradicate Superman and his alien kin has always stemmed not only from his pride but also from his desire to protect his interests.

Humanity will always be inferior to creatures that can travel through stars on a whim.

But Lena isn't concerned with such matters. All she really cares about is protecting Kara and ensuring her happiness. After all, she'd made a promise to her Kara and intends to do everything in her power to keep it.

She watches as Lillian turns to Lex, panic clear in her eyes. The son takes his mother in his arms as he reaches for the Kryptonite bomb. Lena realizes that not only has he chosen it because he wants them not to suffer a painful death but because he's making certain any evidence that could lead them to Lena's involvement will join their ashes.

It's Lex's last act of brotherly kindness, admitting defeat with a humble act. It's unexpected and it leaves a bitter tinge in Lena's soul.

She leaves mother and son, allowing them to perish together is her last act of mercy with her family. She watches Lillian continues to bury her head in her son's shoulder while Lex looks on at Lena, proud that his sister has finally accepted her destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for taking the time to comment and like my fic.
> 
> I always try to kind of justify the negative emotions, I guess. I know Kara was feeling insecure but I think it's understandable because Lena's been with a lot of women so she's kind of worried she's not holding up her end of the relationship since she's inexperienced. And Lena of course is just being honest like always.
> 
> I always try to demonstrate these things in a mature way so I'm glad it's coming across as natural insecurities and that no one is being petty.
> 
> I know this last chapter is kind of... it might seem like it came out of nowhere but I planned a Luthor family reunion that didn't include Kara since we had that chapter where Lena was missing and Kara was just hellbent on finding her, and well this just seemed like the most realistic scenario that could/should happen regarding Lena and her personality in this particular fic. Also, I think this just shows how far they're willing to go to protect each other. It's a little demented, a lot diabolical, but it's Lena for me.
> 
> To those that don't know, I'm participating in SuperCorp Week and I'm sorry but I haven't finished Day Four Prompt yet! It's become kind of like Educational Entanglements, getting a mind of it's own, because I seriously just love to over complicate things apparently. My brain won't stop doling out the ideas and progressing the development between the characters and the stories...
> 
> Anyway, look forward to Day 4 prompt and my long rant next week!
> 
> And of course, what do you all think so far?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

"Lena," Kara rushes to her love, quick to engulf the woman in her embrace. The young Luthor, no the only Luthor, stands still in her arms. The Kryptonian breaks the hug but keeps her hands around the stoic woman's shoulders, bracing her for the news Lucy has just briefed her on. The jarring classified information she's about to share. "There was an explosion." the blonde treads carefully. "The D.E.O. says it was unstable synthetic Kryptonite," the implication isn't lost on Lena. "And that they found bodies hidden in a lab underground…." because it hadn't just been Lillian and Lex at the compound. Lena also captured Cadmus operatives and stashed their unconscious bodies all around the compound to make it believable. No one would think that Lillian and Lex would be unprotected in their lair. "You don't look all that shocked."

She hadn't told Kara her plans, a part of her thinking Kara would blame herself, that the Kryptonian would carry guilt with the knowledge that Lena would shed blood just to protect her, and of course there was also a part of her that thought Kara would be vehemently be opposed to her diabolical actions.

But she'd promised that she would never lie to Kara.

So now she's staring into those true blue eyes that searching for the truth. Her own eyes peer into Kara's, hunting for a hint of judgment. Perhaps she's merely projecting her hope because she swears she can find none in the Kryptonian's gaze.

"I…" Lena won't lie to Kara.

It's probably counterproductive, seeing as her objective is to make sure Kara is always happy and safe so she'll never regret beings hers. But this truth she's going to part with, Lena knows it'll change things between them.

But she's seen what secrets and lies do and she refuses to ever put Kara through that.

"Lena what is it?" the Kryptonian questions gently, taking Lena's face in her hands, letting concerned blue meet tentative green. "You can tell me anything." and she probably won't judge Lena for whatever truth she's going to share, because Kara loves the young Luthor with ever ounce of her self and more.

"I know." she begins. "I have never lied to you, Kara." Lena murmurs. "And I will certainly not begin now." she takes the corner of her lower lip between her teeth and the blonde knows whatever truth her love is going to impart carries great weight. She's paid enough attention to know that Lena bites the middle of her lip when she's turned on and the right corner of her lip when she's nervous. "An opportunity presented itself while I was on my trip…." and Kara surprisingly remains patient and calm even though it sounds like Lena's about to confess to having a tawdry affair. "It's not what it sounds like though."

"I know." because she trusts her and Kara knows the woman wouldn't dare betray the love Lena still feels she has to earn. "What ever it is," Kara looks hard and steadfast at the love of her life. "I'm here, Lena."

The intercom buzzes and Kara looks curious. Their take out is there so she there's no reason why they'd be interrupted.

Lena gives her a reassuring look as Kara glances back at her apologetically before heading over to the intercom. The Kryptonian presses the button and enthusiastically greets the doorman who adores the blonde who frequently drops off a box of donuts on his desk.

"There's an Eliza Danvers here at the door, claims she's your mother." Kara looks shocked and Lena just looks curious.

"Tell her I'm sorry." the words flow freely from the Kryptonian's mouth. "But I'll call her later." it isn't cowardice which is prompting her to turn her Earth Mother away. "We're busy right now." her priority is Lena, who looks as though she has something to get off her chest, now and always.

"Eliza Danvers is here?" Lena wracks her mind, trying to remember if Kara's said anything about her adoptive parent's visit this past week.

"She didn't tell me she was coming." Kara can't be blamed if she doesn't accommodate her Earth caretaker right away. "I'll just talk to her after." Lena shakes her head, knowing the repercussions would be worse if they don't see the woman immediately.

"She came from Midvale, there must be something important she wishes to discuss." Lena entertains the possibility that it might have something to do with the Kryptonite incident but she isn't afraid to be judged by them. She's prepared herself for all the possible scenarios, except of course the ones directly involving Kara. "You should see what she wishes to speak to you about." Kara gives her an uncertain look.

"Alex probably just told her about us." Lena supposes that could be enough cause for alarm for the Danvers matriarch to suddenly fly in from Midvale for an impromptu visit. "I know it's completely unplanned but…." Kara traces her finger over the back of the young genius's hand, the same hand that had been pressed on the glass against Lex's hours ago.

"I'm here for you." Lena vows, as Kara entwines their hands together, pressing a comforting kiss on the Kryptonian's lips.

The doorbell rings then and they reluctantly break apart as Kara heads toward the door. She opens it and is met with a very familiar and older blonde who's staring at her, half in disbelief and the other half in disappointment.

"Eliza, you didn't tell me you were going to be visiting." she gestures for her Earth mother to enter but Eliza remains standing in the doorway.

"I was going to surprise you and Alex seeing as I haven't heard from either of you these past few weeks." Kara visibly shifts her weight around guiltily. "But I think I was the one who was extremely surprised when I went to Alex who said that she hasn't heard from you in a while either." the older blonde remarks, not bothering to hide her dismay. "And then I went to your apartment and found most of your stuff was no longer there."

"Ummm…." Kara's mouth opens and closes as she struggles to formulate a proper response because she knows she's been spending an awful lot of time at Lena's place and now she's trying very hard to remember the last time she actually stepped foot in her apartment. "Uh…."

"Mrs. Danvers," Lena's always quick to offer help for her Kara. "Why don't you join us for dinner?" the blonde looks at her gratefully.

"I wouldn't want to impose more than I already have." she eyes the Luthor like she's the big bad wolf who corrupted her daughter and Lena supposes that in this story, she is quite like the snake who tempted Eve to taste the forbidden fruit.

"I insist you join us." the raven haired billionaire stands proud next to the uneasy journalist. "This conversation will take a while." she comments knowingly.

Eliza says nothing, responding only by breezing past her adoptive daughter and her current dalliance, throwing them distasteful side glances as she heads toward the living room. Kara looks apologetically at the raven haired beauty who just smiles reassuringly.

"You know, we don't have to do this right now." she isn't trying to postpone their meeting because she's embarrassed or afraid. "We can schedule something for tomorrow or any other day." Lena knows that Kara's only thinking about her, about her current emotional state seeing as her brother and adoptive mother may or may not be involved in the Kryptonite explosion. "I don't want to cause you any more stress." because Kara's got a pretty good idea of what's going to happen before their entrée's are served.

"Kara I'll be fine as long as you're here." it's a sentiment that's been overstated and overused but it doesn't make it any less true.

They walk into the living room hand in hand, reluctantly disentangling once they reach the presence of the Danvers matriarch. Lena heads toward the kitchen to ready their meal and let their wine breathe while Kara guides her Earth mother to the dinning area. Eliza sits, eyes never leaving the Krytonian who's fetching an extra place setting.

She returns and looks into Eliza's eyes and sees the disapproval swirling around those dark blues.

Lena begins by bringing the wine onto the table and Kara doesn't miss the opportunity to top the raven haired beauty's glass off. She tilts the bottle toward Eliza's glass. The older blonde merely shakes her head while the young Luthor places the bowl of salad between hers and Eliza's place settings because she knows Kara never touches the stuff.

It's quiet as Lena begins to plate Kara's place setting and the silence lasts until the last Luthor's about to take a bite off her food.

"Kara," Eliza begins. "I know you're an adult but you could have at least told me you were in a relationship before you moved in with your…." Kara's not oblivious to the very obvious way the older blonde is projecting her distaste and judging by how Eliza accepted Alex's orientation, she knows the other blonde's disapproval has to do with Lena being a Luthor.

"I didn't move in with Lena." bright blues turn toward Kryptonite green. "I mean, yes we're together but I didn't move in…" her bright blues narrow suspiciously as she finds Lena looking at her in amusement, smirking as she holds her wine glass. "Rao…" she whispers as she looks around Lena's penthouse. Even without using her x-ray vision she can see her apron hanging next to Lena's, her favorite coffee mug next to the coffee machine, and other things that are hers around the CEO's home. "How long have I been living here?" Kara questions.

"A few months." Lena responds.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to just invite myself to your home." it dawns on her then, that she just encroached on the young Luthor's space without even asking her if it was okay.

"Our home." Lena gently corrects because that's what the place is now, her home with Kara. "If I didn't want you here, you wouldn't be." she presses a kiss to Kara's lips. "And you know, it seems very fitting that you wouldn't know we're living together since you didn't even know that I'd been trying to seduce you when we first met." the blonde's cheeks flush redder than the apples sitting on the counter near the pantry.

"I'm oblivious." Kara admits.

"It's a good thing that I'm rather obvious." Eliza clears her throat then, forcing the two to acknowledge they were in the presence of another.

"I was going to ask you to reconsider your relationship with Lena," the Danvers matriarch confesses. "Especially after her brother's escape and the Kryptonite bomb incident that's just surfaced on the news makes me think that the Luthor's are just trying to lay low before they make their next big move." it's a logical assumption and Lena's certain the DEO's trying their hardest to determine whether or not the bodies are those of her lawful relatives.

"I can assure you that my family isn't hiding somewhere, concocting a scheme to take over the world." Kryptonite green looks directly into those dark blues, preparing for whatever accusation or insult the older woman's going to throw in her face. She can see the cogs turning in Eliza's head and feel the curiosity pouring from Kara who's holding her hand like a lifeline. "I am the only Luthor you'll be facing for the foreseeable future," she turns to face those bright blue depths of the woman she's vowed to cherish and protect by any means necessary. Kara says nothing, only looking at her with love and affection radiating from her entire aura and Lena knows it's all for her. "Which means that Cadmus is defunct and that you should see your husband soon enough." the older woman seems to relax then.

"Regardless whether or not you're right I can rest easy," Eliza smiles then for the first time that night. "Because I know you'll take care of Kara." it's clear that the cold and aloof businesswoman does hold some degree of fondness for the Kryptonian.

"Of course." Lena answers automatically.

"So," Eliza leans forward, a small but still guarded smile on her face. "How long have you two been together?" she questions and Kara can feel the pricking in her lungs lessening.

She knows her Earth mother's trying and is displaying a keen interest in her relationship, which is more than she can say for everyone else around her who had been all too keen in keeping their distance, doing whatever they wanted in order to feel complete and content, but now that she's found that, now that she has someone who gives her all and beyond, all they see is her last name.

The dinner runs smoothly enough, Kara catching Eliza up with her work as a journalist and Lena talking about a new project that she knows the eldest Danvers would appreciate.

"I'll walk you out." Kara offers when it's time to say goodnight. Lena bids her farewell and Eliza arranges another dinner get together. "I don't know what Alex has said but…." Kara begins when they reach the door to her and Lena's penthouse and Eliza promptly shakes her head, silencing the younger blonde's protests effectively.

"It doesn't matter." and while Kara would stand by Lena no matter what, it comforts the blonde to know that they have one less opposing body. "All that should matter is you two and what's in here." she places a hand on Kara's chest, her finger brushing against the younger blonde's pendant. "Oh…" and Kara knows her sight is glued onto the Kryptonite stone that's hanging off of the Kryptonian's neck. "Uh… I'm sorry for interrupting your night." she's slightly flushed and Kara's just redder than a tomato. "I'll see you soon." Eliza practically runs out the door and Kara's just flushed.

"Oh Rao!" the Kryptonian murmurs as she heads toward the dinning area. "Now she knows we…." Lena looks at the embarrassed blonde.

"We what?"

"You know…." she flails her hands around and Lena can't help but chuckle at her nonsensical gestures.

"I don't think your hands have ever made those movements before." the reddish hue bestowing those Kryptonian cheeks brightens even more. "So you can do it but you can't say it?" Lena teases the fumbling blushing blonde. "That went better than I expected." she murmurs as she finishes clearing the table.

"Even if it didn't, I'd still be here." Kara heads toward her love. "No matter what, I'm here for you and I am never going anywhere unless you're there." she surges forward, seals her promise as she presses their lips together.

She knows Lena isn't much for words. The beautiful raven haired goddess is a woman of action so Kara grips onto her tightly, thankful she's placed the necklace on, as she demonstrates her devotion to the Luthor in her arms. The very same Lena Luthor who's managed to bury herself so deep into Kara's heart there's no way she'd ever be able to dig her out.

Not that Kara would ever want to.

Because being Lena's feels as natural as breathing and as easy as blinking and there's nothing that would, could, ever change the way she feels about the raven haired goddess in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something before the premiere. If you want to know how I feel about it and some other stuff, I put up a new rant on tumblr as well! Enjoy the new content I've written.
> 
> RANT TIME SNIPPET!
> 
> James is the Art Director. It's such a far leap to CEO, especially since he's always been portrayed as a visual creative soul.
> 
> xxxx
> 
> ...who else is afraid that James and Lena are going to start dating? Honestly if that starts happening… I'd be so pissed because Lena shouldn't have had to earn someone's trust in order to be in a relationship with them. And if the writers do that, they're perpetrating that whole hate can turn into love thing again! They already did that with Kara and Mon El and their whole love story.
> 
> RANT TIME SNIPPET DONE!
> 
> Anyway, what do you all think so far?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again...

She turns on the light and if she’s surprised to see the dark haired Danvers sister standing in the middle of her living room, her Luthor upbringing won’t let her show it.

Lena doesn’t even bat an eyelash as she drops her purse onto the couch, before heading to the bar. She grabs herself a bottle of scotch. The raven haired genius proceeds to grab the ice from the mini fridge under the bar. The cubes clink against the glass, echoing in the complete rage filled silence, and Lena doesn’t bother to grab another glass knowing the agent would rather burn her esophagus by consuming acid rather than sharing a drink of the best 30 year old malt scotch money can buy with her sister’s captor.

She can feel Alex’s eyes on her but she isn’t going to address the issue at hand, not until she’s finished her drink on the rocks.

Her apparent indifference to Alex’s infiltration of her home does the intended job of making the elder Danvers sister become more infuriated. She smirks behind her glass because really, what happened during her last interrogation at the D.E.O. should clue the agent in on how difficult it would be to intimidate a woman of her stature, much less a Luthor.

“I don’t know what the hell you did to my mother,” Alex begins because subtlety isn’t in any of the Danver’s vocabulary.

“I did nothing but invite her to dinner.” Lena is quick to interject, unwilling to be subjected in such a manner in the confines of her domicile. “And I would extend the same courtesy to you if I believed you were capable of forgoing your tendency toward the dramatics,” because home invasion is right in the territory of extreme. “And of course, if you could behave with some common decency instead of violating my right at every turn.” she takes a sip, reveling the smooth burn against her throat. 

“How could you stand here playing the victim after all that you’ve done?!” the disbelief is apparent in the agent’s façade.

“All I’ve done?” she questions calmly.

“You took advantage of Kara and her trusting nature and turned her into your puppet!” and so it begins, Lena can’t help but roll her eyes at the audacity of the woman who’s trespassed her home.

“I can assure you that Kara is here on her own accord.” because the implication regarding Kara’s lack of ability to make her own judgments wounds Lena. Her Kara is strong and sensible and sweet and not at all susceptible to corruption, at least not the kind Alex has in mind. “And to suggest that Kara can be swayed so easily means you never really thought highly of her in the first place.”

“She was all alone and…” it’s guilt that’s compelling the biological Danvers to act in such a manner.

“And you weren’t there to protect her from the big bad Luthor who wanted to have her dirty way with the defenseless Kryptonian?” she shakes her head at this woman who supposedly knows Kara best. “How weak do you think Kara is?” she stands defiantly as she demands a response.

“She’s not weak.” Alex stammers.

“If you really think that, then why are you here?” Lena scoffs and both are too wrapped up in their argument to realize that they are no longer alone.

“She’s not weak but she is inexperienced and entirely too naïve to know that you’re just using her,” Lena places her glass on the counter and rounds the bar. “I don’t know if it’s just because you need a warm body at night or because you think you can get her to do your bidding…” her eyes narrow dangerously at the Last Luthor. “But you’re taking advantage or her trusting nature, of the fact that she feels like she’s alone.”

“Yes, I was lonely.” Kara announces with resounding certainty as she looks at Lena whom, while she’s sure doesn’t need any assurance regarding this, still deserves to know her truth. “I was hurt, maybe even resentful that you’d pushed me aside for Maggie, that you and Winn and James so easily managed to forget about me.” she admits. “And Lena was there.” she won’t offer any excuses. “And I’m glad she was.” nor will she deny the unorthodox roots of their relationship. “Because she never asked anything of me.” she wants Alex to understand, needs her to know that Lena’s never wanted anything from or of her. “She’s just been here for me, without any conditions or demands or anything.” and Alex knows what Kara isn’t saying. “And I finally understand it you know, being so consumed with someone, that they’re all you think about,” Kryptonite meets sky and Kara can feel the fire within, burning madly as though she’s been touched by Rao’s light once more. “All you want and dream of is her.” she knows that’s how Alex feels about Maggie.

“You think you understand but you can’t possibly feel that way about her!” Alex does nothing to contain the venom in her voice as she searches Kara’s eyes, desperate to see doubt. All she finds is astounding clarity. “She’s a monster!” Lena doesn’t flinch, not when Kara’s hold is gluing her to her spot. “She broke Lex out of jail, kidnapped Lillian, and killed both of them!” she may not have concrete proof but she knows Lena had been involved in the ever so masterful eradication of Lex Luthor, his mother, and the majority of the Cadmus faction.

“That’s enough, Alex.” Kara doesn’t hesitate to stand in front of Lena, to shield her from the onslaught, whether it be verbal or physical. “If you can’t respect Lena in our home.” Lena can’t help but grin triumphantly at the brunette Danvers, her heart thumping with excitement upon hearing Kara refer to the penthouse as theirs. “Then leave.” the implication that she won’t hesitate to use force if necessary doesn’t escape anyone.

“Our home?” the agent repeats. “So mom was right, you moved in here?”

“It’s not really official,” and Lena rolls her eyes because everything that is Kara’s has found its proper place in their domicile and of course, there is also the fact that they’ve had relations on almost every surface of the apartment, even the floor where Alex is standing on. “But yes, I have.” she fumbles with the rim of her glasses, a nervous habit that the Last Luthor finds completely endearing.

“Is this because of Maggie?” Alex’s eyes narrow. “You feel like because I’ve found someone, you have to go and do the same?” and honestly, Lena can’t fathom why it’s so hard for the woman to understand that her arrangement with Kara has nothing to do with the agent’s relationship status.

“Believe it or not, what I have with Lena has nothing to do with you Alex.” Kara huffs. “I’m not some wayward teen acting out because I’m desperate for attention.” the Kryptonian does her best to keep the edge from her voice, knowing that Alex is just confused and hurt but she won’t let her sister demean what she feels for Lena. “I love her.” she doesn’t miss the look on the older Danvers’s face, as though she’d just struck her with all her Kryptonian might.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” Alex steels her features before sending one last deathly glare Lena’s way before turning and making her leave.

The Last Luthor sees Kara’s shoulders slump as she releases a weighted breath. Lena’s quick to wrap her arms around the distraught Danvers. The Kryptonian easily leans into her hold, sinking into her love’s embrace as she turns to wrap her arms around the genius’ neck. 

“I’m sorry you had to deal with this.” Kara whispers as she presses their foreheads together.

“It’s not your fault.” Lena states the obvious as she smirks. “I was worried about the state of the DEO with how poorly their interrogation went but at least your sister has her breaking and entering skills to fall back on.” she attempts to lighten the mood and is rewarded with a small sliver of a smile.

“She’s probably not going to stop any time soon,” the Danvers women are stubborn. “But it doesn’t matter what Alex or anyone says or does.” the Kryptonian holds her universe between the palm of her hands as she cups Lena’s face. “I’m here, never going anywhere.” Kara reminds that she’s a constant in the Last Luthor’s existence.

“And what of my actions?” it’s the first Kara’s seen it in a while, that shroud of caution masking those cool Kryptonite depths. “Her accusations aren’t baseless and unfounded.” she’s guarded and careful and it’s been a long time since Kara’s seen her like so. “I did take advantage of your loneliness to insert myself in your life.” she reminds because she won’t lie to Kara just to get her to stay. “I monopolized your time…” her tactics had been subtle and effective but she won’t deny that it had been more than a touch manipulative. “Every free moment of yours, I took so you could be addicted to my company so that you’d at the very least be willing to enter into a more physical relationship.” she’s trying to soften the blow as she attempts to remind Kara that she isn’t the heroine in their story.

Lena is a Luthor through and through, persistent and conniving and ready to use whatever means in order to get what she wants.

And she wants Kara, then, now, and always.

“So what?” Kara interjects. “Our beginning might not be some cookie cut fairy tale romance,” she’s aware that there are those that would perceive her connection to Lena as something akin to Stockholm syndrome. “But you saved me, in more ways than one.” she remembers the night that Lena turned the tables and became the rescuer instead of the rescue. “You didn’t just save my life, Lena, you saved me from that well of loneliness that day you offered me your everything.” her raven haired temptress had given her no ultimatums and instead gave the Kryptonian the choice to explore things between them. “You made it impossible to put up a fight.” Kara smiles, reminding Lena that she offered no hesitance or resistance. Perhaps on some level Kara even welcomed her advances. “And I don’t regret anything.” she looks deep into those Kryptonite depths, hoping the Luthor can accept her truth. “How can I when all you’ve ever done is care for me and put me before everything else?”

“That was before…” Lena knows it can all change the moment Kara discovers she’d traded one darkness for another.

“Lena, no matter what I love you.” her voice is gentle but her eyes are steadfast and knowing, like she can see the truth the Last Luthor can’t bare to part with just yet in Lena’s eyes. “I love you and I’m yours.”

“Such a claim to make.” Lena can’t help herself, can’t trust herself to distinguish between what she hopes will be the outcome and the reality of Kara’s actions, as she continues to wonder if Kara will vanish with in the blink of an eye if the heroine knew just how far the Last Luthor is willing to go to protect her and what they have.

“I know it’s hard for you to believe,” because Lena doesn’t know love that’s true and pure and unconditional. “But I love you for who you are,” the genius hell bent on making the world a better place for her Kryptonian lover. “For all that you are,” the dedicated and caring soul who’s never asked her for anything. “The good,” Lena who just wants to have Kara safe and sound in her arms for all the days to come and beyond. “The bad,” the Luthor who’ll stop at nothing to make sure she gets what she wants. “And the in between.” the parts she’s yet to discover.

“I really should be comforting you.” Lena shakes her head, rallying her emotions. “I apologize.” because Kara’s the one who deserves to be comforted after the moment she’s just shared with her sister.

“There’s really no need for you to be sorry.” the blonde smiles reassuringly. 

“Perhaps not.” no, Lena doesn’t feel like she should apologize for what she’s done, only that her actions may cause Kara harm depending on how she takes it of course. “But I believe you’re the only one who feels that way.” she looks over Kara’s shoulder and the Kryptonian follows her gaze toward the balcony where she finds Kal-El, Earth’s champion, standing there looking like Darkseid’s just buried his hand in the hero’s stomach and is twisting his guts inside out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Alex is a little OOC but I figure it’s called for in this situation. Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope ya’ll had a happy holidays and are having a great start this new year.
> 
> RANT TIME SNIPPET
> 
> I am pissed that Lames kissed and will no longer be watching Supergirl. No, it’s not because James is black or a man. It’s because he freaking hated Lena, continued to distrust her even after she saved the city, now after he saved her life, they shared like two scenes together, and are kissing.
> 
> xxxx
> 
> Not telling Lena and including her into the inner circle is disrespectful. Lena’s palling around with Maggie and Alex and she’s supposed to be Kara’s best friend but she doesn’t know she’s Supergirl. I mean Kara couldn’t wait to tell Winn when he was her best friend and he hadn’t even done anything but be friendzoned but Lena doesn’t get to know even though she killed her first love to save Supergirl and saved the city twice?!
> 
>  
> 
> RANT TIME SNIPPET DONE
> 
> Thanks again for your continued support.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update... what?

Kal looks stricken as he watches Lena disentangle herself from his would be older cousin. But then Kryptonian reaches out, keeping the youngest Luthor in place where she belongs, by Kara's side.

The blonde Kryptonian won't let give her love any reason to believe they have anything to hide now. They're making their relationship known to everyone because there was nothing for them to be ashamed of. She loves Lena and nothing will get in the way of them, of their happiness. Kara remains with her hand bound around Lena's as she watches as her cousin's brows furrow, his perfect features marred by the look of disbelief mixed and more than a hint of disgust.

Kara doesn't bother asking why he's there because she knows Alex probably has a hand in this.

"I have to say," Kal begins as he steps inside the lover's den. "When Alex texted me this location this was the last thing I expected to see." he still looks confused at what he's seeing. "I just… what exactly is this?" the Luthor scoffs because honestly, Lena can't fathom what about this is so hard to swallow.

They're both drop dead gorgeous women with power, granted her power isn't physical like Kara's, but she too has a presence that is hard to ignore. It's only logical they'd be drawn to each other.

"It's exactly what it looks like." Kara informs, standing her ground as she raises her chin proudly. "Lena and I are together, as in romantically," because she can't stress this enough. "And I am now living here with her." she expresses, not caring if it's too much information for her cousin to swallow.

"How long?" he manages to push out after the information sinks in.

"About six months and I've been living here for a few weeks." she's trying to answer whatever questions he might have, not out of obligation but familial courtesy because Kal is the last surviving El, the last of her bloodline.

"I don't," he begins after a minute of mulling things over. "I was supportive of your decision to don on the Super name because I thought it would benefit you," otherwise he'd have no trouble making his displeasure known, the last Luthor is certain. "That you would finally have a purpose," and Lena rolls her eyes because really, flying around saving lives shouldn't be the only thing Kara lives for. "But I don't know about this." his eyes flicker between the two women. "About you two." authority covers his tone, as though he should have the final say about Kara's life. "Letting her know everything."

"If I may, Clark." Lena interjects, eager to yang him off his high horse. "You had no qualms sharing Kara's secret with James and the Danvers."

Clark steps back, obviously shocked that Kara's shared that much with the young Luthor. His blue eyes stare at his cousin before settling back on the raven haired woman who's burning with defiance, looking as though she wants him to challenge her.

"They earned my trust." he says like his decision making skills are beyond reproach, like he's as infallible as he is invulnerable.

"And I earned everything I have with Kara." Lena's eyes are green and perilous, like glowing green Kryptonite, reminding Superman that he has a weakness. The raven haired genius feels fury flowing through veins because Kara wouldn't give away her secrets so carelessly and for Clark, Kal, Superman or whatever he wishes to call himself to insinuate otherwise just irks Lena. All these people that claim to love the blonde heroine think so little of her. "But of course, that doesn't matter because I'm a Luthor."

"That has nothing to do with it," and really he's not fooling anyone in the room. "At least not in the way you're thinking about." he amends and even Kara knows it's bullshit but lets him continue. "Kara, I'm disappointed that you're letting your feelings cloud your judgment." the ever so righteous man of steel begins to reproach the heroine. "And yes, I'm upset because you shared our secret without asking me if it was okay," it takes all of Lena's control not to grab her kryptonite blade and stab him with it because he's basically ignoring the points she's made. "Kara, she's the face of a multi billion dollar company." he begins like it should matter. "It won't take long before a paparazzi takes a photo of Supergirl speeding through Lena's balcony and put two and two together." he crosses his arms, daring them to defy his logic.

"You're right." Kara remarks because she has thought about that scenario occurring. "That is a possibility." Lena sees a sliver of a smile sneaking through Superman's lips. She doesn't bother glancing at Kara because she knows, from the blonde's tone, that she's preparing to put him in his place. "But I don't care."

"What?" Clark can't believe what he's hearing.

"I don't care if they find out." she's prepared to let Kara Danvers go, to assume her true identity as Kara Zor-El, Supergirl, if it means staying with Lena. "I don't care about how they see me," she tightens her grip on the young Luthor's hand. "Because I found something with Lena I never thought I'd be able to find after Krypton." she declares. "She saved my life in all the ways possible and now I'm free and at peace with myself." the blonde Kryptonian turns, eyes searching for those forest green hues. Their gazes meet and Lena looks absolute astonished. "I am not going to give her up, what we have, even if it means the world discovering Kara Danvers and Supergirl are one in the same."

"It's not just your secret, Kara." he reminds, tone forceful as though he's hoping to shove acceptance down the other Kryptonian's throat. "My identity is on the line here as well."

"Then you better be ready to gather the Justice League if that time ever comes." she squares her stance, stepping in front of Lena, readying herself in case things get violent. "I'm done trying to put everyone else's wishes before my own." she went with the Danvers because Clark wished it even though all she wanted was to stay with her only living relative, even if he was no longer the infant she knew him to be. It had brought her comfort then, knowing she wasn't the last. Of course she hadn't put up a fight because her cousin Kal asked it of her. She refrained from using her abilities because the Danvers feared she'd get taken, making her feel as though she should be ashamed of being different. "I'm done trying to make everyone else happy." all it brought her was misery and loneliness. "I'm going after what I want this time, Clark." because she loves Lena fervently.

"It's clear we won't see eye to eye on the matter." he says, letting Kara know he'll probably never see things her way. "I suggest you think about this more clearly, Kara."

"I have never been clearer about anything before, Kal." Kara declares resolvedly.

They watch as Superman turns his back on them before zooming out the balcony. The last daughter of Krypton breathes as her cousin's figure dissolves into the sky. She turns to the love of her life, offering her a tired smile.

Lena's quick to gather Kara in her arms, wrapping her in an embrace as she hopes can provide comfort after all their ordeal.

"I can't say I wasn't expecting any of this." Lena says because this night has been extremely eventful. "But I hadn't thought it would happen this soon." or this extreme, the young Luthor thinks. "I am very sorry, that you have to go through this." it pains her, seeing Kara like this because she knows the blonde doesn't deserve to go through this. "Especially on my account." she promised to make Kara happy, not to be the source of her strife.

"I'm not and don't ever feel like you aren't worth this." Kara wants her to know she'd never regret any of this.

"My intention has always been to make you happy." she brushes those wavy blonde locks aside, tucking a wayward lock behind Kara's ear. "Instead I've made your life even more complicated." Lena murmurs.

"You make me happy." Kara's quick to assure, sealing her guarantee with a kiss. "I know this seems like a setback but it's not." she continues to cup the raven haired beauty's face. "Lena, you've spent all this time fighting for me, now it's my turn." it's surprisingly easier than Kara thought it'd be, going against the world for the young Luthor's sake. "What kind of heroine would I be if I didn't fight for my girl?" because Lena's hers and hers alone.

"Possessive looks good on you." Lena smirks, allowing herself to revel in the knowledge that Kara's so very willing to fight just as much as she is.

"I learned from the best." she reminds.

And Lena knows she's not being fair because Kara's fighting without possessing all the facts. But the opportunity to confess has been stolen from her yet again so she'll put it off another night. She wonders if the heroine will keep to her word and continue to love Lena, even though her heart isn't as golden and pure as Kara's is.

"Perhaps you'd be willing to demonstrate just exactly what you've learned from your magnanimous master." Kara responds by lifting Lena up from the ground.

The raven haired temptress responds by wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist, letting the Kryptonian speed them toward their room. The taller woman drops them gently onto the mattress and Lena's quick to fish Kara's necklace from the lead lined pouch in her pocket.

The blonde's busy trailing kisses on her neck as she begins to divest Lena of her expensive silk shirt.

Lena clasps the necklace onto Kara whose fingers waste no time. They hike up the businesswoman's skirt and her hand slips between the pale woman's legs. She groans when she finds no barrier between her skin and Lena's wetness.

Kara sinks her finger inside Lena who moans, her breath warm against the shell of the Kryptonian's ear.

Even without her super strength, Kara manages to rip the genius's shirt wide open, her need to be with Lena fueling her actions. Luckily, the raven haired beauty's bra unclasps from the front so she easily divests her of her bra and takes a nipple into her mouth, all while continuing to bury three fingers in and out Lena.

She gazes at the dark haired woman's features, noting how absolutely divine she looks. As she peers into those Kryptonite hues, she finds they have darkened not only with lust but there's a hint of reflection to them unlike anything Kara's ever seen from her lover.

It's almost as though Lena's asking a question she doesn't want the Kryptonian to answer as her a path down Kara's body, memorizing her features.

The last Luthor trails her hand slowly from the blonde's waist because unlike Kara, she wants to savor this moment. She takes unbuttons the Kryptonian's shirt who continues to look upon her, knowing the need they have to satiate isn't just a call of the flesh.

Make no mistake, passion and desire is still rampant, but desperation coupled with unbridled hope also lingers in the air.

She lets Lena divest her of her clothes with careful precision, helping her lover divest her off her bottoms easily as she remains hovering above the love of her life, completely bear and utterly at her mercy, wanting and waiting.

Her hands caress the firm skin of the heroine. The tips of her finger committing the feel of the supple flesh, as she briefly wonders if Kara would turn her away, if the time will come when the blonde will quiver with disgust instead of desire, when she learns how her lover's hands have been sullied with the blood of her family.

Kara seems to sense her hesitance as she takes the last Luthor's hand in her own. She bends the woman's pink, index finger, and thumb down before burying Lena's middle and ring finger inside.

"Lena," Kara calls in reverence, breath filled with need that only her lover has the ability to satiate.

She moans because Kara's absolutely soaked and it's all because of her. It's enough to bring Lena back from her musings, to make her forget about the darkness that tomorrow can bring. She focuses on the beauty before her, sits up and brings other hand on the blonde's lower back in support, watching in amazement as Kara continues to ride her hand with reckless abandon.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you happy." she vows as she curls her fingers inside the Kryptonian,

Lena can feel her walls clenching so she brushes her thumb across Kara's clit, successfully driving the blonde over the edge. Kara moans as she unravels against her love, and the raven haired woman continues her ministrations until she hears the woman sigh contentedly.

"I know you will." Kara smiles, resting her forehead against Lena's, because she knows she will endeavor to take on the world for her benefit.

And Lena hopes, prays to all the forces that are willing to heed her call, that Kara will continue to offer her always even after she discovers just how far the last Luthor has gone and how far she's willing to go to protect Kara and what they share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Thanks so much for the support and the reads. I know a lot of you are disappointed that I'm not watching SG and ranting about it anymore. Some have even said that it's actually good right now with Reign's story line and SC moments but I don't want to risk contaminating my elation about DeaNoru right now.
> 
> Based off what I read about Reign on the comics and recaps/spoilers, I'm inclined to disbelieve that her plot line/character arc is actually good. Ya'll know I love poking at plot holes. I don't want to ruin things for people and I especially don't want to torture myself by sitting through the awful script writing. Maybe I'll search the Lena Kara moments on Youtube. I'm pretty sure someone takes the time to compile precious SuperCorp moments.
> 
> Anyway, thanks so much for the read. What do you think so far?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I'm back...
> 
> Kind of...

Lena stands with her chin held high, looking regal and above reproach as her upbringing dictates, watching as the attendants simultaneously place two empty urns in separate chambers.

There hadn't been anything left but ashes and there had been no way to separate the remains of her brother and adoptive mother from the dust that settled all around them yet the Last Luthor knows this is something that has to be done.

Her father would want this and though the man never put her first, she knew he'd loved her in his own way and she in turn loved him.

He taught her the finer things in life, how to command respect, how to exercise her authority. Lionel Luthor showed her how to be a Luthor and as she looks at the middle chamber on the wall, her father's final resting place, she wants to honor his memory and perhaps Lex's as well.

A loud echo reverberates around the Luthor family tomb after the attendants seal the burial plots. They take their leave and Lena steps closer toward the black marble.

"Father." she murmurs as she looks upon the gold emblem, the sight utterly dreary before her. "I'd apologize for not visiting," she hadn't stepped foot in the family mausoleum since they'd bury the Luthor patriarch all those years ago. "I know you wouldn't have wanted that anyway." Luthors should only look toward the future, he'd whisper in her ear countless times. "But I think today is an exception." clarity, Lena thinks, should be bestowed upon the patient soul who's standing by her through this whole ordeal.

Because as much as her father would want to be entombed with his beloved legal family, she isn't doing this to honor his memory. Nor Alexander's for that matter and she certainly was not doing this to put Lillian at peace.

She's doing this for herself and most importantly, for her Kara.

Kara whose arms remained strong and steadfast around her every night, who never failed to make sure to sneak in a granola bar in her office after every meeting with shareholders, the woman who shielded her from the vicious reporters that shoved their cameras in her face, deserves to know all.

"I know this is seems sordid and it maybe hard to understand." she begins. "Given who they were and what they've done." she places a hand on the black marble. Her fingers trace over the elegant 18 karat gold cursive lettering. It's cold and beautiful, a perfect depiction of the Luthors, Lena knows all too well. "But they are my family." a crooked smirk takes hold of her mouth as she looks at the chamber symbolically housing her adoptive mother. "Well, maybe not her."

"She's the only mother you knew." Kara knows this isn't easy but it is necessary for Lena to attain some form of closure.

"I barely remember my birthmother." as good as her memory is she can't recall her too well. "I remember what she looks like," Lillian had been right because it had like looking in a mirror. "Same hair, eyes, and jawline." she knows this much. "Lillian burned the picture I had of her in my drawer but luckily, I am blessed with a fantastic memory." but she'd been so young and it isn't nearly enough. "I just remember warmth whenever I was with her." Lena eyes are clouded with disappointment as she blames herself for not being able to store more memories with her true mother. "Honestly I don't remember how her voice sounded, if she read me bed time stories, or if she ever told me she loved me." she murmurs softly as regret settles in her core. "At a certain point in my life, It became hard to differentiate the dreams from reality." when she was young she'd dream of her mother constantly and she never could distinguish whether they were memories or just her mind's way of comforting her to counteract Lillian's cruelties. "But I do remember she baked the best chocolate chip cookies." she was everything Lillian wasn't and perhaps that had been the draw for Lionel.

"Memory can be a funny thing." Kara voices as she continues to listen to Lena's words, drowning in them.

"What I do remember is them." she regards the remnants of the Luthors. "And I know this is what my father would have wanted but most importantly, this is what I want." she murmurs. "He'd be proud, I think." Lena discloses. "He always used to tell me I was his favorite, his little Lena." she believed it was his way of comforting her because she was adopted. "I used to think he was just trying to make me feel better until one day, he caught Lillian dictating a maid to discipline me with an attachment of a vacuum cleaner." the Luthor matriarch clearly refused to lay her hand on her husbands bastard but she wasn't above screaming orders to a servant as Lena was bent over her bed. "He'd never yelled so loudly at her before." he'd been so furious. "He sent me to boarding school then, but he always visited twice a month every weekend." she recalls with bittersweet fondness.

"And whenever I was home from school, he'd either take me to his office or he'd arranged some sort of class for me to attend." he'd protected Lena as best as he thought he should. "But when he died, the lessons stopped, and I spent my summers at home, which meant time with mother." her eyes turn cold as she gazes upon her mother's symbolic crypt. "Luckily she'd grown tired of physical abuse so she focused on emotional torment instead." she can still hear the edge in Lillian's voice and how cold it had been to be alone. "Lex always stuck up for me though, always provided me comfort." they'd grown closer after their father's death. "Before Superman, he was the best brother one could as for." it's why she fought as long and hard as she did for him.

"If Lex only knew." her eyes flicker toward the Kryptonian who's standing in the Luthor catacombs. "He wouldn't have looked so proud of the monster I've become." Lena confesses. "They are all right Kara," she stands still, eyes steely with resolve. She refuses to deal with uncertainty, no longer willing to hide her deeds. She's not ashamed of the lengths she'll go to for Kara but she doesn't know if the woman who stands for truth and justice would feel the same. "I am the very nightmare everyone feared me to be." she rips herself from Kara's hold because she doesn't want to sully the heroine's hands anymore than she has.

"No, you're not." but Kara reaches out, grabs her, pulls her close, turning the raven haired goddess so they could face one another. "But even if you were, it doesn't matter to me." she snakes her arm around Lena's waist, keeping her in place, while her other hand rests on her love's pale cheek.

"Kara," the heroine's hands are still as warm, her love is still so pure and potent and beautiful. "I did it." she finally confesses the dark truth she's been harboring.

"Lena," she whispers gently.

"I killed them." Lena expects for the Kryptonian's hold to loosen, to hear Kara's gasp, to see those blues shine upon her with disbelief yet none of those things happen.

All she can see and feel is Kara and love radiating from her heroine.

"It doesn't matter what you did," Kara's quick to rid her love of any disparaging emotions. "It doesn't matter what you'll do." she wipes away the tears that are flowing. Lena's certain her knees are going to buckle and it wouldn't matter even if the did because Kara remains, holding her upright. "Because I know that it's all for me," she gazes deep into those Kryptonite depths, needing Lena to see her truth. "To protect me," those bright blues continue to shine with love. "To protect what we have." and Lena sees acceptance and understanding.

"Because you're keeping your promise to make me happy." Kara smiles then, despite her own tears that are pooling in her own eyes. "You've been nothing but true to your vow. You have given me everything, even at your own expense." because she knows Lena wouldn't have gone to such extremes otherwise. "You told me once that everyone wants to be someone's priority," Kara remembers that night clearly. "You were right." because Kara loves knowing that Lena places her above all. "You always are."

"And I love you so much." Kara whispers. "So I think it's only right that I make you my priority." Lena looks absolutely shocked. "You are mine," she declares with all her Kryptonian might. "To protect, to care for, to put above everyone and everything else." she peers deep into those Kryptonite depths, pouring every ounce of her devotion with her words, her touch, and her gaze. "Most importantly, you are mine to love for always and beyond." she's making a vow akin to the one's Lena's made to her today. "Even if you are the devil incarnate herself, you are mine, Lena Luthor." Kara Zor-El never imagined that there would come a time when her world could fit in the between her hands. But as she holds Lena, she knows for a fact that it's true. "That's how this works from now on." her thumb trails over Lena's lower lip. "You're mine and I'm yours."

"Is that so?" the last Luthor manages to murmur in return and because she's Kara, she realizes how forceful she's sounding and begins to worry that she's being too demanding.

"I mean, if that's okay?" there's a slight blush upon her cheeks as her timid nature rears her head.

Lena laughs, loud and melodious, through her tears because it's all so overwhelming and so very much like the earnest and honest and loving Kara that she'd set her eyes on nearly a year ago.

"That's perfectly acceptable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break. Life just happened to side track me... thank you all for being patient.
> 
> The rest of this note contains a rather long explanation and a Rant Time Snippet.
> 
> FEEL FREE TO SKIP
> 
> To tell you the truth, I've been sitting on this chapter since like January but I didn't want to update yet since I usually update this and my other series, Adult Aspirations, at the same time.
> 
> I must admit, I've hit a bit of a snag. Now, I know what I want to happen in Surrendering Secrets (Part 2 of Adult Aspirations series) but I'm just having trouble letting it flow through me. It's not so much writer's block but more of writer's inability to focus/ find time. But don't worry, I'm still going to continue all my works. Even the SuperCorp Week one but to be honest, I'm probably going to change that to SuperCorp Prompts...
> 
> Like I said, life is kind of kicking my butt at the moment but I will get to it at some point.
> 
> Anyway, I've been true to my word and haven't watched SG but I do look up Katie/Lena on social media so I pretty much have a vague idea of what's been going on and well, I figured this is something people who are still watching the show need right now.
> 
> The way it's going, it seems that we are in need of some SuperCorp fics rn.
> 
> I probably don't have the right but I ranted about it on Tumblr, feel free to peruse/comment/catch me up on the show... But here are some key points I make to defend Lena...
> 
> RANT TIME SNIPPETS
> 
> Lena doesn't have that same special connection to SG as she does with Kara so the trust isn't as strong. I mean, it clearly isn't since SG basically hinted to Lena that the only reason she's even put in extra effort with her is because of Kara. It kind of implies that SG is just looking out for Lena because she trusts Kara and that doesn't necessarily mean that she trusts Lena.
> 
> Kara's just lucky no one found out that her parents created Medusa. I'm pretty sure aliens that have family who died from that virus would be hating on her too. I'm also sure that humans wouldn't be too keen on calling SG their hero if they knew the Daxamites attacked because she wouldn't give up her boyfriend the Daxamite Prince of three months!
> 
> Does Lena know all these secrets SG/Kara? I think not…
> 
> Of course, all my points will probably rendered irrelevant because in the end, Lena will probably be evil from the get go and the writers will make it seem like Lena's a mastermind and she's been playing Kara from the beginning so that the audience can't get mad at Kara for treating her 'friend' like crap because she was right and Lena is a villain like all the Luthors.
> 
> RANT TIME SNIPPETS DONE
> 
> See the full rant on Tumblr... I know I haven't been keeping up with the show and really, it's stuff like this that makes me glad I don't, and I probably don't have a right to input seeing as I don't watch anymore but I just had to stick up for my girl Lena.


End file.
